Twisted Fate
by Heavens Wrath 15
Summary: Chap. 11 IS UP! THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER! Bit and Leena are stuck together at the base, by themselves. Will they drive each other insane? Or will they discover love?
1. Locked In Memory: Part 1

Author Notes:  
  
Kay: Hello Everyone! This is my first Zoids fic. And I can tell you right now that it is a Bit AND, notice the word "and," Leena fic.  
  
Bit: NO WAY YOU'RE PAIRING ME UP WITH HER!  
  
Kay:!?!?!?!?! HOW DID YOU GET IN HERE?!?!?!?!?! I just locked every entry to this room.  
  
Bit: Well, I accidentally tripped on the mat and found this key. *shows her the key* I think you should hide it a better place. *puts key down on desk*  
  
Kay: *slowly moves her hands towards his neck* I'm...going...to...  
  
Leena: THAT'S MY JOB!  
  
Kay: !?!?!?!?! *looks towards door* BIT CLOUD!  
  
Bit: On with the DISCLAIMER! *takes off running*  
  
Kay: I'll chase him later.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Zoids! If I did...let me put it this way. Things would be a lot different. This plot however is mine. MINE, MINE, MINE! If you want to use it, then ask me first.  
  
Kay: ON WITH THE FIC! "Twisted Fate"  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
An air-conditioned base in the middle of the desert, on planet Zi, was the only place that two people could stay in, and somehow, they could not get out of. In the main room of this large, old base sat a blond-haired man, on a couch, crouched over with his elbows rested on his thighs. On another couch, across this green-eyed warrior, sat a violet-eyed woman with her arms and legs crossed, glaring at the warrior across from herself. Neither looked away from one another for moments on end.  
  
The blond-haired man finally said, after this eternity of silence, "You don't have to be mad." The redheaded woman gave him one of the coldest looks. "What? It's not like you're stuck with Harry Champ," he said coolly.  
  
"BIT CLOUD," she roared, standing up, her fists shaking with anger by her side, "If I didn't have to chase you around at one in the morning to get my cookie back I-" but he too now stood up.  
  
"IT WAS MY COOKIE!" he lied.  
  
"Then why were you taking it out of my jar?" she confused him. He stared at her with his same trademark, cocky grin, eyebrow arched, and the same defeated laugh as he started to move back.  
  
"I got a little hungry that's all, and-"  
  
"THAT'S NO EXCUSE," the redhead roared back and then tackled him hard so that he was on the couch with her on top, holding his arms down. She held him down tight, and no matter how much he struggled, he could not free himself of her grip.  
  
"Leena," he barely said, gasping for air, "I.can't.breathe."  
  
"YOU HAVE YOUR OWN JAR OF COOKIES! YOU SHOULD HAVE EATEN OUT OF YOURS!" she screamed.  
  
"I.I'm.sor.sorry," he said with most of his breath, breathing hard afterwards, trying to get air. Leena didn't understand why, but she suddenly picked up her body weight on his chest, keeping her knees on both sides of his stomach and holding a tight grip on his arms, ready to sit on him if he tried to escape. She could not understand what made her let him have air, maybe it was because of his plea to live, but whatever made her do it, she did, and she continued her rage.  
  
"BIT CLOUD! YOU'RE THE CAUSE OF THIS!" she yelled as the memory of earlier that morning flooded her mind.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was about one thirty in the morning when Leena Toros woke up. She heard something fall gently to the ground and then immediately scramble to its feet, and continue walking just outside her door. The footsteps faded towards the one room in this large base that she knew better than any other. She slowly sat up in the darkness of her room, and looked at the door. "No you don't," she whispered to herself, removing the covers and sleepily getting up from the bed. She quietly made her way to her wardrobe and saw in the darkness her battle uniform. Since they had a battle later on, and was the only thing clean, she took off her nightwear and quickly put on the black and pink bottom, and the tight pink, purple, black top on that showed her slim figure nicely. She then slipped on the gold band around her arm, gloves, shoes, and her head ornament before going to the door and opening it. She looked down the hall where she had heard the footsteps fade away. She saw no one, and slipped out of her room and walked down the lighted hall in that direction.  
  
It seemed odd to her to be walking in her battle uniform when the battle wasn't for another ten hours, but no one was around, which made her feel more comfortable. She finally reached the end of the hall and heard behind the door someone eating. She manually opened the electronic door and peered in. A blond headed man, in his battle uniform, was holding a large jar under his arm while he pulled a cookie out of it. The redheaded warrior quickly saw it as her own cookie jar, and slammed the door open.  
  
The shocked man slowly turned to see who had come in. His face filled with terror when he saw it was the hot-tempered Leena, and he quickly put the jar on the table.  
  
"Hey Leena," he said with a nervous laugh and silly grin, "What are you doing up this early?"  
  
"Catching you for the third time this week!" she said, raising her voice near the end of the sentence and taking a step closer to him.  
  
"Yeah," he said nervously, taking a step back. "Night," he finished then took off with her cookie.  
  
"COME BACK HERE BIT CLOUD! YOU THIEF!" she yelled, taking off after him.  
  
"HEEEELLLLPPPPP! MANIC ON THE LOSE!" he yelled as he ran through the kitchen door and down the hall screaming with a fiery Leena right behind him.  
  
"COME BACK HHEERREE!" she yelled after him as they passed two doors.  
  
A man with long brown hair looked sleepily out the door at them as they ran by, "Why did I even get up," he whined, "It's the same thing every night," then put his head back in.  
  
Another male, with black hair and younger than Bit and Leena, also stuck his head out of his room with disgust. "WILL YOU TWO GO TO SLEEP?" he yelled after them, and then sighed, "Why do I try? Its not like they ever listen," then put his head back into his room.  
  
"COME ON LEENA," the blond haired man yelled back at her, "CAN'T WE TALK ABOUT THIS OR SOMETHING."  
  
"NOT A CHANCE!" she yelled back, picking up speed and almost grabbing his jacket, but missing slightly, letting him escape.  
  
"AAAAHHHHHH!" the emerald-eyed warrior's masculine voice screeched as he turned into the hangar, nearly escaping Leena again.  
  
He ran past a massive white lion zoid, which laughed down at him as he ran. 'When will Bit learn?' then laughed a little more.  
  
"IT'S NOT FUNNY LIGER!" Bit screamed at his zoid making it only laugh more. Bit continued his run for life by making a left turn around a box larger than him and then sprinting in that direction. Bit didn't hear Leena behind him; looking back to see if she was there. Leena wasn't there, and due to Bit's lack of common sense, he stopped.  
  
"Where did she go?" he said even more nervously, "She must of missed the turn," he chuckled, "she must have been so mad," he said picturing her face in his mind, then laughed. He turned to the direction that he was originally running, and there, about three yards away was the angriest fixed stare Leena had ever given him. She was furious, and Bit could tell, even after the two years of knowing her, he had never pushed her this far.  
  
Leena looked so annoyed with him that you couldn't see the pupil in her eyes anymore, nor the color, and they were about twice the size of her normal violet eyes only white. Her fists were clamp together tightly by her side, shaking from rage, with her white teeth clenched together with the look to kill.  
  
Bit's eyes widened, and the same troubled, toothy grin formed on his lips. "Its not like you would miss the turn or anything."  
  
Bit could now hear her soft growling of anger in her throat, and began backing away slowly, still keeping eye contact. Every step that Bit took, Leena took one step closer. Finally, Leena became irritated enough that she launched herself at him. Bit quickly dodged her by diving to his left, missing her by a hair. He hit the ground hard, crumbling some of the cookie in his grip, but that didn't stop him. He could hear Leena's raging screams, making him get up and run. He made it out of the hangar with Leena a little ways behind. He ran down the hall to his room, opening the electric door and diving into the room, locking the door behind himself.  
  
"BIT CLOUD!" came his name from the redheaded warrior, "OPEN THIS DOOR," she demanded as she pounded her fists in the door, putting small dents where she hit.  
  
"IN YOUR DREAMS," he yelled back. 'Uh ho,' Bit thought, 'Come on, THINK! Perfect,' Bit quickly moved to his wardrobe and pushed it in front of the door, 'that'll hold her for a while, I hope.' He then took off his battle shoes and got into bed without changing his clothes. Eventually Leena's pounding began to die out and was more bearable to Bit's ears, letting him sleep.  
  
Two hours went by until Bit awoke. He tiredly sat up and looked at the door. Many dents were in it from earlier, but the wardrobe still stood triumphantly in front of it. Bit slowly got up, put on his battle shoes, and pushed the wardrobe out of the way. Once that was in place, he opened the door. A sleeping redheaded warrior fell towards him and he caught her pulling her onto her feet and having her lean her head against his chest. She was still in her battle uniform, which helped Bit understand why it took so long to fall asleep. Only one thing stung Bit at that moment as he looked over Leena's body. He had just realized that he had never seen her so calm and peaceful; most of the time it was because he had stolen her food or made her mad in a way.  
  
Bit softly rubbed her back while his other arm held her up, "Leena," his gentle voice tickled her ear.  
  
Leena slowly blinked and pulled herself nearer to Bit, trying to stay warm. Bit tried again, "Leena," but to no advantage. He finely shook her gently making her eyes to half open. She blinked a few times then unfocusedly looked at Bit, blinking a few times more, then fell onto him once more. "Come on Leena," Bit urged, but to no avail. "Don't make me carry you," she did not reply. "Fine," he then tenderly picked her up and walked towards the main room. Leena lay motionless in his arms, resting her head against his chest. She was lightweight, and this made it easy for Bit to walk straight down the hall. He finally made it to the main room, turned on the light, and laid her delicately on a couch in the pit. He then sat down on the edge of the couch. He gazed at her for a few moments then looked down to her gloves. He removed one carefully; her hand was a little red from the pounding she had done on the door. Bit slowly put her glove back on, and took her hand, rubbing it slowly in his.  
  
'Leena is one heavy sleeper if I had to say anything about her. Now the question is, should I wake her? Yeah,' "Leena," he said once again. This time she opened her eyes halfway and then all the way. She gazed into Bit's sea green eyes with confusion shining in hers.  
  
"How.how.how did I get here?" came her gentle voice.  
  
"You were pounding like mad on my door," he explained, "you wore yourself out," then yawned stretching his arms.  
  
"Oh." she said sitting up. "But then.why was I banging on your door?" she questioned.  
  
"Um, I, um." he stumbled, confusion showing on his features.  
  
"You stole my cookie!" she said grabbing for his neck. Just as she grabbed him, a cheery masculine voice could be heard in the distance down the hall.  
  
"LEENA," it called, "LEENA MY LOVE, WHERE ARE YOU?"  
  
"No, not Harry," she sighs, "When will he learn?"  
  
Walking footsteps could be heard coming down the hall, and the voice was still heard, "LEENA, MY LOVE, WE ARE DESTINED TO BE TOGETHER!"  
  
Bit felt a tinge of guilt hit his stomach as he heard Harry's voice. He never liked Harry, and the only reason he came here was because he was madly in love with Leena for some strange reason. Just as he began to get up, Leena grabbed his hand, pulling him back down.  
  
Leena stared at him with a small idea in her head. She did not like the idea that she had tried before, but it was worth a shot. "Bit," she whispered, "I have an idea," he stood there looking at her face, as if examining every detail.  
  
"Huh?" he questioned. He would go along with whatever Leena's idea was if it got rid of Harry, but he didn't want to do it with Leena, not after she chased him.  
  
"What if we pretended to be going out?"  
  
"WHAT?" Bit blurted out loudly. "It's not like Harry is my problem."  
  
"Just until Harry leaves," she said holding his hand tighter, "Please," she urged, "I don't want him to keep bothering me, but maybe if he thought I was already taken then-"  
  
"So you want me to pretend to be your boyfriend, is that it?" he asked sighing.  
  
She nodded her head.  
  
"You tried that before. Why do you think it will work this time?"  
  
"I don't know. Maybe it will," she said giving him her puppy dog eyes.  
  
He looked at her face sternly, and spoke words that he never thought he would say," Okay, only because I want to get rid of Harry."  
  
"Well, we can test this idea right now," Leena said pushing him on the couch so his back was on the seat of the long couch with her on top as the footsteps came closer.  
  
"If it doesn't work-" but he was cut off by her finger on his lips.  
  
"Shhhh.then I won't do it again," she whispered.  
  
She flipped him so that his back was to the back of the couch and her back was in his chest. Bit reached up and hit the switch on the wall on the pit where the couch was, turning off the light, then gingerly slipped his arms under Leena's arms and around her waist; holding her firmly. "This convincing enough," he whispered in her ear.  
  
"Yeah," she whispered back, "Just pretend to be asleep."  
  
Bit did as he was told and closed his eyes, pulling her closer for warmth.  
  
Something about this to Leena felt comforting and secure. The whole world seemed to disappear with the warmth coming from Bit, all the lies, problems, and fights seemed to never exist, that is, until the electric door opened.  
  
The man who had been walking down the hall in search of Leena finally found her. The lights turned on with the sound of a switch being hit, and the sound of something dropped, which Leena assumed to be chocolates or flowers, hit the ground. The man then yelled, "TAKE YOUR HANDS OFF MY LEENA!" he demanded. Bit and Leena both lifted their heads to look at who had just entered the room. A shocked brown-haired man stood in the doorway with his fist at his side, and anger showed on his features. His blue crystal eyes glared dangerously at Bit who still held Leena.  
  
"Hiya Harry," came Bit's cheery voice, "How 're you doing?" he asked as Leena yawned a real yawn.  
  
"TAKE YOUR HANDS OFF MY LEENA," he repeated moving closer.  
  
"Don't tell him what to do Harry!" Leena shot back, "Bit is what I've been looking for, a real warrior," she said looking up at Bit and kissing his cheek. Bit only looked back at her with great shock on his face at how far she was going with pretending.  
  
"So Harry," he continued, ignoring the kiss and blush that was pushing its way up to his face, "why are you here so early?"  
  
This only made Harry even angrier, "LEENA AND I ARE DESTINED TO BE TOGETHER," he screamed and was about to launch himself at Bit and pull Leena away from him when two pairs of arms grabbed him. A man that was older than him with brown hair, and a younger man with black hair had just grabbed him.  
  
"I MUST SAVE MY LEENA," Harry yelled, trying to reach her.  
  
"OH NO YOU DON'T!" the younger man yelled.  
  
"We're saving them from you," the long brown haired man said coolly, as they began to drag him away.  
  
"NO! LEENAAAA!" Harry screamed extending his arm from their hold to reach her as he was dragged out of the room.  
  
Leena looked up to Bit once again, making sure she had contact with his sea green eyes. "Okay," he sighed, "I'll do it."  
  
Leena put her head near his ear, "You sure?" she whispered, sending a warm feeling down his abused spine.  
  
"Yeah," he responded with depression in his voice. Bit removed his arms from her waist and got up. Leena did the same. The two men that had dragged Harry away now reentered the room.  
  
"So.you guys going out," came the sleepy voice of the brown-haired man.  
  
Leena looked at him with the death look and then responded, "YOU DID NOT JUST ASK THAT! GOING OUT WILL NEVER HAPPEN BETWEEN US!"  
  
Bit could feel some water coming to his eyes, but pushed the feeling away and, "Yeah Brad," came his cocky voice, "Who would ever want to be Leena's boyfriend? I mean, look at her, she a hot-headed girl."  
  
Leena glared at him and was about to pounce on him when a brown haired, brown-eyed man entered the room. He was much older than the other four people in the room by about eighteen years. His eyes had small light gray rings circling them and small creases had just begun to form, but his hair was still the rich chocolate color. "Good MORNING TEAM," came the man's optimistic voice.  
  
"Maybe you should get your eyes checked Doc," came Bit's drowsy, disheartened voice.  
  
"Since everyone is here, I may as well tell you that there is a near vacation in the future." Everyone now looked at him surprised. A vacation would be nice for them, they had not had a vacation since they won the Royal Cup two years ago. "But, the battle is cancelled today." Bit now paid attention even more.  
  
"Why Doc?" Bit asked as he yawned.  
  
"Because there are some bandits in the area and the ZBC (Zoids Battle Commission) is saying that no one should leave their base until they catch them. That's why you and Leena will be staying here for a while, watching the base, and Jamie and Brad will come with me."  
  
"Why me?" Brad and Jamie, the black haired person, asked in unison.  
  
"The ZBC meeting will take about three days to get to, that's why I'm taking you two. Jamie can fly above the hover cargo and make sure that no one is planning a sneak attack, and you can help Jamie if we are in trouble."  
  
"But why can't I go dad?" Leena asked surprised that she was not going and that Brad was.  
  
"You and Bit have to stay here and watch over the base," he said simply. "If there is an attack, you can stay at the base and fire from a distance while Bit attacks head on."  
  
"No, I'm not going to stay with Bit," she firmly refused.  
  
"And I'm not going to stay with her Doc," Bit added.  
  
"Only a week," Doc tried to convince them, "Think of the vacation."  
  
Bit and Leena thought for a second before giving their responses.  
  
"NEVER!" Leena yelled, "Why can't Jamie stay and I go?"  
  
"Because Jamie pilots an air zoid."  
  
"But what about Brad," she continued, "Can't Bit just go in his place?"  
  
"Yeah," Bit added his comment.  
  
"I'm meeting a friend where the meeting is. That's why I have to go," Brad stated simply.  
  
Leena thought for a moment, "Fine," she agreed unwillingly. 'I have a feeling that I'm going to regret this,' she thought to herself.  
  
"NO!" Bit said forcefully, "I'm not staying with this manic. I want to live longer than eighteen Doc."  
  
Leena now glanced toward him thinking of another way to make him wish he never said that.  
  
"Sorry Bit," the Doc said happily, "You don't have a choice."  
  
Bit sighed in defeat, "fine, but it's not because I chose to."  
  
"Um, Doc."  
  
"Yes Jamie."  
  
"Good plan and all, but how do you know that we will be able to hold them off? There could be about a hundred of them."  
  
"Come on TEAM! To the statistic ROOM!" he said pointing to the door and walking out of it.  
  
The four Blitz team members looked at the door with confused looks, but soon followed.  
  
------------------------------  
  
Kay: I hoped you all liked it! Unfortunately,. I have to go into hiding now. *dives under bed in room*  
  
Bit: Now where did she go?  
  
Leena: Five dollars says I find her first.  
  
Bit: You're on! *leaves room*  
  
Kay: *whispers* see ya next time. They'll never find me here... 


	2. Locked In Memory: Part 2

Kay: *whispers* Wow, people do like this fic...therefore I shall continue it and make my chapters long and prosperous, I just used a big word *gasps*. I would also like to say thank you to those who have reviewed. Silence in the background! I can here them coming. *shuts up*  
  
Bit: *Comes into room* I could've sworn I heard her in here.  
  
Leena: Yeah! Maybe she went out that open window.  
  
Kay: *still whispering* Bait taken. *giggles*  
  
Bit: Come on. We can catch her if we hurry.  
  
Leena: Lets go.  
  
Both leave room.  
  
Kay: So far I'm winning. *Laughs* I SHALL GET FIVE DOLLARS! For your reference, I'm using these things to show what they are doing:  
  
"talking..."  
  
'Thought'  
  
/Thought in a dream/  
  
------- on with the scene/end of scene  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback/End of Flashback  
  
Okay, ON WITH THE DISCLAIMER!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Zoids. I NEVER WILL! However, this plot is mine. Thank you.  
  
Kay: Right now it is about 7 A.M. in the fic, so they aren't awake because of their lack of sleep and Bit's lack of common sense. On with the fic!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
The Blitz team entered the statistic room and sat down at the table, with Doc at the end, Brad to his right, Jamie to his left. Bit sat across from Leena and Jamie, with Brad next to him.  
  
"Let me show you what I mean team," the Doc said as he turned off the lights, which only made not being sleepy almost impossible to fake. A picture outline of the base appeared on the screen on the wall across from the Doc. "Over the last few days I have been programming the S.S. 3000, a security system. Since the Zoids Battle Commission has decided that we are unable to do zoid battles, and leave our base, this system will keep us safe." The Doc continued explaining the system, how to shut it off, get out, and how to communicate with the com-link when the system is on. None of the things he explained penetrated Bit or Leena's thoughts.  
  
Bit sat in his chair staring at Leena. He didn't understand why he was or why he wasn't paying attention, but he was staring at her with his thoughts in his head. 'Why did I agree? I don't like Leena. She's a pack of fireworks ready to go off on the slightest spark. It's not my problem that Harry is obsessed with her. He can have her for all I care,' he thought.  
  
Leena sat listening to some of what her father was saying about using vents and flipping this switch here. But she was too tired to listen to his detailed descriptions. However, the majority of the time she was focused on Bit. Even though she wasn't looking at him, she could still feel his eyes burn her as they gazed over her body. 'Why is he looking at me? Doesn't he know it's rude to stare?' She then turned her head so that she was looking at Bit.  
  
Bit caught himself staring and quickly looked away, towards the outline on the screen. He could feel his blood rush up to his face making his face turn a light shade of pink. He now felt Leena's eyes look over him. He felt his face burn, causing him to turn a shade of red. 'Now she's doing the same to me. Why am I turning different colors of red? I never had that feeling.' The Doc finally finished explaining the system as he sat back down.  
  
"Any questions?" The Doc stated simply.  
  
Bit and Leena had finally stopped their starring game to look at him.  
  
"Good. Brad, Jamie, and I will leave today at nine, which means that you two should go get ready," the Doc said to Brad and Jamie. They nodded, and stood up causing Leena, Bit, and the Doc to do the same.  
  
Doc went to his room, while Leena did the same, and Jamie went to work on setting the S.S. 3000, out of earshot of Brad and Bit.  
  
"So...what is your reason for going Brad?" Bit asked in a sly voice.  
  
"None of your business," he replied plainly.  
  
"Oh come on, I won't tell anyone," Bit urged his friend.  
  
"I said it's none of your business," Brad repeated sharply and walked out of the room.  
  
"Man, what's got him going?" Bit thought for a moment, "Whatever, he probably hasn't had his coffee yet," then shrugged the thought away and walked towards his room.  
  
As he walked down the hall, he stopped abruptly in front of Leena's room and stared at the door. 'Why do I feel sorry for her? It's not like she cares about me, so why should I care about her? Harry really isn't my problem, even though he's annoying. Why can't he just take a hint and leave?' but his daze was broken by Leena's door opening. Their eyes met, and a sudden spark flew through Bit, electrifying every part of his badly treated body.  
  
"Hey Bit, what do you want?" she said sarcastically.  
  
Bit wanted to say "Hi" back and walk away, but the word wouldn't come out of his mouth and his feet wouldn't move. He only stared, looking up and down her athletic body.  
  
"Bit," Leena said caringly, taking a step closer.  
  
"H-Hi," he stumbled on his words, as if he had just woken up.  
  
"Bit, are you feeling okay?" she questioned with a slight bit of concern.  
  
He wanted to reply, but he didn't say anything. He had never had a problem talking to Leena in the last two years, and yet, he did now for that strange moment in time. Moments went by before he replied, "Yeah...fine...I'm fine."  
  
Leena put on a twisted smiled and was about to turn away when, "LEENA, MY LOVE! WE ARE DESTINED TO BE TOGETHER!" was heard down the hall in the direction Bit had come from.  
  
"When will Harry learn?" Bit said with dislike.  
  
"I thought Jamie and Brad locked him out this morning?" Leena questioned thoughtfully.  
  
"I did too," Bit confessed as the footsteps became louder. "Time for our plan," Bit whispered as he embraced her with a hug, "a deals a deal," he quietly said near her ear. Leena put her arms around his neck, restraining herself from choking him for earlier that morning, and pulled herself closer to him so that their chests were touching. Leena rested the side of her head near his left shoulder and closed her eyes gently; for some reason, truly enjoying the moment of it all. Bit also did the same by closing his eyes. They both felt like they were on cloud nine, both comfortable and lost in thoughts. The whole world seemed to disappear to them along with their pasts. 'Why am I so comfortable with him. He's only a warrior, and so am I! And we happen to be on the same team. I don't like him, I'm using him. He steals my food along with my pride! Why didn't I just go back into my room along with him and wait until Harry passed? But...why do I feel safe with him?' Leena thought.  
  
The footsteps became louder and suddenly stopped. "BIT! I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU NOT TO TOUCH MY LEENA!"  
  
Bit and Leena rapidly opened their eyes and looked at Harry. Leena took her head off Bit a little so that she could see Harry to her left.  
  
"But I like it the way we are," Bit lied in a whiny voice and didn't remove his arms from Leena's waist.  
  
"I like it too," Leena faked her loving voice, "so why don't you go find someone else?"  
  
"Because of the love we share. We are destined to be together! You are destined to be with the man destined to be king," Harry continued.  
  
"You mean Bit right?" Leena said in a sly voice.  
  
"HE'S THE KING OF NOTHING! HE HAS LUCK! THAT'S ALL! We are destined to be," Harry kept going on.  
  
"Then why do I love someone else beside you, Harry?" she shot at him then leaned towards Bit and kissed his cheek on the side Harry couldn't see, and whispered in Bit's ear, "Hey. It only works if both fake it," then kissed him again.  
  
Those words and kiss seemed to stab him in the heart, but he didn't give up. "BIT CLOUD! YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!" he yelled.  
  
"For what?" Bit turned his head so that Leena couldn't fake kiss him again, "Having the girl, you love, in my arms. Listen Harry, she found me," he pulled Leena closer, "She came after me because I'm a real warrior. I'm what she's looking for. She loves...Me," Bit said with a fake toothy smile, looking down at Leena, who faked a smile back.  
  
"SHE LOVES ME! I'M THE MAN DESTINED TO BE KING!" Harry yelled in retaliation then launched himself straight at them. At the last second Bit pushed Leena and himself out of Harry's attempt to break them apart and through the open door into Leena's room. Bit closed and locked the door, then turned on the light.  
  
"We should be safe from him now," Bit said as he removed his arms from Leena's waist and sat on the edge of her bed. "But how far do you want to go with pretending?" he whispered to Leena.  
  
"It has to be enough for him to believe that we like each other. That's why I kissed you. Remember, the last time we tried this we didn't do any of that," she whispered back and sat in her chair.  
  
"He still believed that we liked each other," he shot back.  
  
"But...it's more convincing if we act like a couple," she said back.  
  
"Fine, but no fake lip kissing," he agreed.  
  
Harry had begun banging on Leena's door, yelling and screaming his usual sayings in the process. "BIT CLOUD! IF YOU HADN'T MOVED YOU'D BE IN A WORLD OF PAIN! LEENA! MY LOVE! WE ARE DESTINED TO BE TOGETHER! I CAN GIVE YOU EVERYTHING!" Though his screams were from his heart, he was ignored.  
  
This was the first time Bit had really been inside Leena's room, unless you counted the time he stuck his head inside for that one moment. Bit never did that again because Leena nearly crushed his spine after chasing him around for an hour. As he looked around her white room, which had pictures of gunsnipers and other zoids on the wall, he noticed the picture of everyone on the team on a small table next to her gray bed. Bit and Leena had crouched in the middle with one of their arms on each other's shoulder with Brad, Jamie, and the Doc behind them. Bit remembered that being taken right after the Battle Royal. He also noticed that her room was mostly like his, dull, never decorated, and never really cared for, except when it came to saving his life.  
  
"So how long do you think we'll have to be in here for?" Leena questioned.  
  
"Don't know. But we have to get Doc, Brad, and Jamie to get rid of Harry, again," Bit replied as he lay down on her bed, crossing his legs and putting his arms behind his head. "By the way, what time is it?" Bit curiously asked.  
  
"Eight twenty-five, why?"  
  
"Get that com-link on your laptop on," Bit stated, sitting up, and going towards the laptop in the corner of the room on her brown desk near where she sat.  
  
"Okay," Leena said, confused, and did what she was told.  
  
Doc's face appeared on the screen. "Hello Leena, Bit, why-" but he was cut off.  
  
"Doc, you have to come get Harry, right outside Leena's room, and take him back to his base before you run the security system!"  
  
"Okay Bit, Brad and I are coming right now. By the way, what is the banging in the background?"  
  
"Harry," came Bit's voice with a disgusted sort of tone.  
  
"All right, we'll be there in a few moments." The screen went black. Little did Bit and Leena know that Doctor Toros had just gone back to playing with his zoid action figures.  
  
Leena's look had just gone from confused to dazzled by the fact that Bit actually did listen at one point in his life. "Now all we have to do is wait," came Bit's cool voice.  
  
Twenty minutes went by before they heard Harry's voice. "LET GO OF ME! LLLEEENNNNAAAA!" other voices could be heard along with fading footsteps.  
  
"I think it's safe now," came Bit's voice.  
  
"Okay."  
  
Bit got up, walked towards the door, and was about to open it when, "Wait."  
  
Bit turned around to face Leena.  
  
"Thanks Bit."  
  
"No prob," and gave her a broad smile. "Do you want to go anywhere later today?" he asked, stunned by what he had just asked, 'why did I just ask my nightmare out? She's not going to agree,' he thought.  
  
"Um, what," she replied, also taken aback by her answer, 'this is new.'  
  
"Well, I guess I owe you for eating your cookies," he replied, "It's food, and you won't be paying," he added after seeing the look on her face.  
  
"That reminds me, Bit Cloud," she said with a cruel smile, "I never did thank you for eating my cookie this morning," she recalled chasing him around that morning.  
  
"Lunch it is then," Bit stated as he sprinted out the door, left, towards his room.  
  
Leena followed him, "COME BACK HERE BIT CLOUD!" before stopping with a pure smile. 'I'll thank him later,' she thought before going back to her room and thinking about how she would get back at him.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kay: I guess you could say this is a little fluffy. But Bit and Leena became a little closer after the Battle Royal. I tried to make the personalities pretty close to how they are in the anime. But yes, that is why Bit agreed to this little plan and don't ask why he asked her out for lunch at the end. But there is going to be a reason for it. *hears footsteps, whispers* I'm shutting up now.  
  
Bit: *enters author's room* KAY IS GOING TO PAY, that rhymes, AS SOON AS I FIND HER!  
  
Leena: *enters the room* YOU BET SHE IS.  
  
Jamie: *enters the room, walking by them, pulls covers on side of bed up so Kay is visible* Well you can take it out on her now. *smiles*  
  
Kay: Jamie, I used to like you as a character, but now it's personal! I want five dollars because neither of them found me!  
  
Bit and Leena: Get her!  
  
Kay: *runs for dear life* Never mind! JAMIE! YOU'RE GOING TO WISH YOU NEVER DID THAT! I MUST GO EVERYONE! I'LL BE SURE TO POST THE NEXT CHAPTER SOON! REVIEW IF YOU LIKE OR DISLIKE SO THAT I KNOW HOW TO MAKE IT BETTER! THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE PART THREE OF THIS MEMORY OF FATE! JAAAAMMMMMMIIIIIIEEEE! *avoids Leena and Bit by diving out window. Falls two stories and lands on back in bush, hard, holds up sign saying "ouch!" before running for dear life, again,* I'M ALIVE! 


	3. Locked In Memory: Part 3

*Movement in a bush*  
  
Kay: *sticks head out of bush, whispers* I have finally gotten this really good idea that will really make you all wonder about how sane Doc is. Before I go into hiding again, I would like to thank everyone who reviewed. You people have really helped me out on doing this and gave me the motivation to keep going on. *Sees two people coming* Better make this quick, I would like to say a special, notice the word "special," thanks, to Amrun for helping me out with the plot in a way. In addition, this chapter is a little longer. I'm hiding! *Goes back into bush*  
  
Leena: *comes into area near bush with Bit* She has to be around here. She couldn't have gotten far.  
  
Bit: Yeah *starts looking around*  
  
Kay: *Giggles quietly* Step two, *pushes secret button on tree behind herself, small hidden door opens slowly, whispers* ta ta for now *crawls into hole and closes small door. Continues to crawl down the small tunnel until a metal door appears, opens the door* I knew building this place under my house would come in handy. *Walks over to giant computer, sits down, and begins typing so that two mini screens appear, one with Bit and one with Leena* Now, you will see what I have in store for them. First, THE DISCLAIMER!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Zoids. I never will! However, THIS PLOT BELONGS TO ME! DON'T USE IT IN ANYWAY! By the way, don't sue me because I'm borrowing the characters. You will get the giant pot of lint under my bed or maybe, if your lucky that is........... NOTHING! Thank you for you time. On with the Fic!  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
A large cargo carrier raced across the desert away from the base it had come from. It was blue and white, and in a way, looked like a giant snail with a large blue drum barrel, where they keep their zoids, where the shell would normally be. Inside the main room, where the controls are located in the hover cargo, sat the Doc playing with his zoid models, Jamie at the controls below where the Doc sat, and Brad resting on a couch near the side of the wall. As the hover cargo floated across the sand, a simple question knocked Brad in the head.  
  
"Hey Doc, do you think it was safe to leave Bit and Leena alone?" Brad questioned coolly.  
  
"Sure," he replied joyfully, "It's time that they start to li-spend some time together."  
  
"Wait a minute Doc," Jamie said, still looking ahead, "You were going to say something else. It's time they start to li-, what?"  
  
"Yeah Doc, what were you going to say?" Brad asked with a sly smile.  
  
"Nothing," the Doc stated simply with a plain face.  
  
"You set this all up didn't you?" Brad continued questioning.  
  
"Well, I may have planed this out a little," the Doc confessed, scratching the back of his head with a broad smile.  
  
"Sure," Brad replied simply to the Doc's sanity level. "So what are you going to tell them when we get back?"  
  
The Doc opened his mouth to reply, but Jamie cut in. "Nothing," was all he said.  
  
"Huh?" Brad and the Doc said in unison.  
  
"If we tell them anything when we get back, they'll think that we all did it when the only person who had anything to do with this was Doc," Jamie replied, still looking at where they were going.  
  
Even though this was an important subject, and Brad understood, the Doc heard none of what Jamie had declared. Instead, he had gone back to playing with his precious zoid models. "What did ya say Jamie?" he said cheerfully.  
  
Jamie glanced back then, "DDDOOOC!" and sighed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
At the base the hover cargo had come from, our characters were resting and remained oblivious to the fact that they were stuck in the base with no way, they knew of, to get out. Bit and Leena were both in their rooms sleeping. As Bit lay on his bed, stretched out and covered lightly, he heard a familiar beep not to his desire. He reached over, grabbed the phone on the small table, and put it near his ear.  
  
"Hello," he said in a sleepily.  
  
"Bit, I want to talk to Leena now!" the man on the other side firmly made clear.  
  
"Hiya Harry," Bit said with a yawn, ignoring Harry's request.  
  
"BIT! GET LEENA ON THE PHONE, NOW!"  
  
"She's asleep right now...next to me," Bit lied.  
  
"WHAAAAAAAT!?!?!" Harry could not believe it. His love was choosing a nobody that she had only known for the last two years, when he has known her since childhood.  
  
"Yeah," Bit continued his lie, "Were going to be at the base the whole day. Spending every moment together," Bit faked his loving tone of voice.  
  
"NO! SHE DOESN'T LOVE YOU! STAY AWAY FROM HER! I'M COMING TO SAVE HER, LEEEEEENNNNAAAAAA," Harry screamed before hanging up. Bit also put the phone back, 'I knew he would call. Good thing Leena and I aren't going to be here. She'll have to thank me for knowing what I was doing, again,' Bit thought, and then began to get up. 'Should I go wake her up?' the thoughts terrified him as of what would happen afterwards.  
  
Leena and Bit still had not changed from there battle uniforms. It was only ten fifteen and there was no reason why they should. Bit finally made up his mind and got up from the bed, put on his battle shoes and battle jacket, then walked out of his room towards Leena's room. As he reached the door, he hesitated to knock, so he opened the door slightly.  
  
"Leena?" he said, hoping that would wake her up. There was no reply, only soft breathing which came from her bed.  
  
"Are you still asleep?" he tried again, but heard no response except the breathing. Bit finally turned on the lights only to see a sleeping Leena, in her battle uniform, lying down on her bed. Her face was facing towards him, and her body was lightly covered with a sheet. Her arms were under her head, her body was straight, and she was laying down on her stomach.  
  
Bit normally would have yelled something, or made a loud noise then make a mad dash for the closes room that locked, but he did not. Instead, he looked over her intently and thoughtfully. 'Should I wake her like that? It wasn't successful last time,' he thought as he remembered the incident. Jamie had told him to go wake up Leena, so he did. He banged on her door for her to wake up, and she did, the only thing was that he was almost paralyzed from the waist down for doing something as nice as that.  
  
Bit finally made up his mind and walked over to her bed. "Leena," he said softly. She did not wake. He sat on the edge of her bed, placed a hand on her back, and began to massage it lightly. "Come on Leena," he urged. His hand moved down to her narrow waist, and slowly moved around her sides and stomach. He felt her stir and a low, barely audible sound came from Leena's mouth. The sound seemed to indicate that she was enjoying his touch, but as soon as he remembered that Harry was coming, he removed his hand. As soon as Bit removed his hand, and a low sound of disapproval found its way out of Leena's mouth and to Bit's ears. 'She must still be asleep,' he reasoned, 'otherwise I'd be dead. Oh well, I still have to wake her up. Harry may come any minute. I got it!' "Come on Leena," he said in a soft, soothing voice, "Harry may come any minute."  
  
At the sound of Harry's name, Leena's eyes snapped open as if she was just hit by a lighting bolt. "What?" she blurted out forcefully.  
  
"Come on Leena. I just told you, keep up with the time. Harry may come any minute," Bit repeated.  
  
"How do you know?" she questioned suspiciously.  
  
"He called. Said he wanted to talk to you and, um, I kinda, um, I," he thought of what to say.  
  
"WHAT?" she forced.  
  
"I kinda said that you were asleep," Bit confessed.  
  
"Wow, you realized that after how long?" she questioned mockingly.  
  
"There's more," Bit added, scratching the back of his head. Leena gave him a stern look as to tell him to continue. "I told him you were asleep with me," Leena now looked at him with a kind of murderous glint in her eyes, but he continued, "and that we were going to be together for the rest of the day...at the base."  
  
"BIT!"  
  
Bit made a whining sound as he stared at Leena's teeth, which now looked like arrows clamp together, with terror standing out in his eyes. "Remember the deal," he pointed out with a cautious grin, "you said to act like we were a couple," then began to move back from Leena, towards the bottom of her bed.  
  
"BIT CLOUD!" she repeated as she moved towards him, arms out towards his neck.  
  
"Leena," he said desperately, "Harry is coming over because of you, right now, remember."  
  
Luckily for Bit, a low faded voice, which seemed to be coming from a loudspeaker was heard and this is what it said, "I'm coming Leena."  
  
Leena didn't waste anytime after she heard the voice, "What are we waiting for?" she said getting up.  
  
Bit immediately jumped up and grabbed Leena's gold armband on the table, while she jumped into her battle boots and put on her head ornament. Bit tossed her the armband and she caught it in midair then slipped it onto her arm. "Lets go," Bit said, walking out the door, and towards the hanger with Leena right behind him.  
  
"How long has it been since he called?" she asked quickly.  
  
"About five minutes," he replied.  
  
"Then why are we walking at gamma's speed? You always think that we have all the time in the world," she said picking up her speed, "you know it only takes him about seven minutes to get over here even though he's about fifty miles away."  
  
They finally reached the door that lead to the hanger, but the electronic door didn't open. "Why isn't it opening?" Bit questioned then pressed the hand-sized button to the right of the door. The door didn't move.  
  
"Let me try," Leena said as she attempted to open it manually. The door didn't budge. "What's going on?"  
  
"Don't know," Bit replied. They stood quiet for a minute, thinking, until they heard the low sound again. "I'll save you Leena!," it said, only it sounded louder then the first time.  
  
"No. Harry must be close. Any ideas?" Leena stated as she looked at the blond-headed warrior desperately.  
  
"Yeah," he said as she listened carefully, "good luck," then turned around and began to walk away.  
  
"WHERE DO YOU THINK YOUR GOING?"  
  
"Harry isn't my problem," he said as he continued to walk away.  
  
Leena reacted like lighting as she ran up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist and squeezed. "YOU MADE A DEAL!" she yelled at him.  
  
"That...does...doesn't mean...I...can't...break...break it," he barely said, breathing hard.  
  
"You made a deal, Bit Cloud. And you're not going to walk away."  
  
"Leena," Bit said as she tightened her grip, "I'll...help...you..." she released him. Bit fell to the ground with a loud thump and continued to breath hard.  
  
"Geez Leena. You didn't have to do that," he said as he continued to take in air heavily.  
  
"There must be another way out," she said looking around and thinking. "To the back door!" then walked off down the hall with Bit behind her. They soon reached the back door and tried to open it. The button didn't respond, and the door didn't budge when Leena tried to open it manually.  
  
"Great," Bit said sarcastically, "The only doors out don't work so I'm stuck with a manic. And...And...I WANT MY LIGER!" Bit whined.  
  
"GET OVER IT! I'm going to make you eat your words about me," Leena said as she glared at him.  
  
"But...Liger," he continued to whine as he looked down at the ground.  
  
"BIT! SHOW SOME RESPECT FOR OTHERS! WE HAVE MORE IMPORTANT THINGS TO WORRY ABOUT!" she yelled.  
  
Bit started to move back, "You know I didn't mean that about you Leena," he said with a overwhelmed grin, "Lets just think about this first," he said as he cautiously turned around and began walking.  
  
"Now where are you going?" she asked.  
  
"To think. Wanna come?" he said over his shoulder as he kept walking towards the main room.  
  
"Sure, I got nothing better to do then think about how to get away from a thief," she said as she followed.  
  
"I'm hurt," Bit said over his shoulder with a grin as he tried to push away the hurt feeling that was trying to emerge. They sat on the couches in the main room. After a few minutes of hard thinking, Leena finally said something.  
  
"Wait, the security system. Dad explained it. I didn't hear because it was too early. IT'S YOUR FAULT!"  
  
"How is it my fault?" he said innocently.  
  
"Lets just try to figure a way out of this," Leena replied as she tried to restrain herself from burning him to a crisp.  
  
"At least you got company."  
  
"I'd rather be by myself," Leena lied.  
  
Neither Bit nor Leena spoke after that; all that was heard was Harry's desperate screams to get to Leena. However, eye contact was made between them. After an hour of this mad silence between the two, Harry's screams stopped, but the two warriors still sat quietly. Leena's arms and legs were crossed as she glared at the Bit, while Bit was hunched over, arms resting on his thighs, and staring innocently at Leena. It remained silent until Bit finally spoke.  
  
"You don't have to be mad." The redheaded warrior gave Bit one of the coldest looks. "What? It's not like you're stuck with Harry Champ," he said coolly.  
  
"BIT CLOUD," she roared, standing up, her fists shaking with anger by her side, "If I didn't have to chase you around at one in the morning to get my cookie back I-" but he too now stood up.  
  
"IT WAS MY COOKIE!" he lied.  
  
"Then why were you taking it out of my jar?" she confused him. He stared at her with his same trademark, cocky grin, eyebrow arched, and the same defeated laugh as he started to move back.  
  
"I got a little hungry, that's all, and-"  
  
"THAT'S NO EXCUSE," the redhead roared back. Leena couldn't take being nice to Bit anymore so she tackled him hard so that he was on the couch with her on top, holding his arms down. She held him down tight, and no matter how much he struggled, he could not free himself of her grip.  
  
"Leena," he barely said, gasping for air, "I...can't...breathe..."  
  
"YOU HAVE YOUR OWN JAR OF COOKIES! YOU SHOULD HAVE EATEN OUT OF YOURS!" she screamed.  
  
"I...I'm...sor...sorry," he said with most of his breath, breathing hard afterwards, trying to get air. Leena didn't understand why, but she suddenly picked up her body weight on his chest, keeping her knees on both sides of his stomach and holding a tight grip on his arms, ready to sit on him if he tried to escape. She could not understand what made her let him have air, maybe it was because of his plea to live, but whatever made her do it, she did, and she continued her rage.  
  
"BIT CLOUD! YOU'RE THE CAUSE OF THIS!" she yelled in his face. She didn't understand what happened next, but she got off Bit and stormed off to her room, leaving Bit confused on the couch.  
  
----------------------------------  
  
Kay: Well, now you know how the very beginning happened. Lots of stuff took place before it. This chapter took a long time to do, but it's a little longer. The first two chapters I did a while ago and I decided to take a chance and post it about a week or two ago, that's why it didn't take so long for you to see the second chapter. I hope you can all forgive me for taking so long. Therefore, I hope that you all liked this chapter. Make sure to post what you think about it so far in a review, I'll accept flames as long as you can say why you dislike my story. Now, if you will excuse me, I must get back at the traitor that's still in my room by climbing up this ladder. *climbs up ladder and pushes the ceiling up a little. Peers into the room, whispers* now where is that traitor? There he is. *Sees Jamie's back. Jamie is looking at paper on Kay's desk. Still whispering* I'll get him. He'll never know what hit him. *Gets out of other room and closes hatch; in sly voice* Jamie.  
  
Jamie: *Turns around in horror* H-H-Hi.  
  
Kay: Did you think you were going to get away with showing Leena and Bit where I was? *smiles broadly*  
  
Jamie: *no response, only stun look*  
  
Kay: Here's what I say. *pulls out tiny hammer from behind back and grasps handle with both hands in front of body* HA! *stares down at hammer* Oh, wrong one, *throws hammer over shoulder and accidentally out window, hears someone say "Ouch"* SORRY! *Pulls out extra large hammer and grasps with both hands in front of body* HA HA!  
  
Jamie: *stares at Kay like she's insane, but can't move*  
  
Kay: PREPARE TO BE IN A WORLD OF PAIN! *swings hammer back over her head. Hammer is too heavy so hammer hits ground behind Kay with a loud thump, bringing Kay with it. Kay lays on her back with handle of hammer still in her hands*  
  
Jamie: *Large sweat drop* you are insane.  
  
Kay: Thank you. *gets up and tries to pick up hammer* I got it. *raises it 5 inches off ground then drops it because it is too heavy, making it land on her toe* AAAHHH! *begins to jump around*  
  
Jamie: I'm going to leave now. *heads for door*  
  
Kay: WAIT! *desperately tries to pick it up again* okay, *Jamie goes to door* can you lock the door...yeah...thanks *Jamie leaves* I'll figure another way of getting back at Jamie. *gives up on Hammer by kicking it with other foot making pain flow through it* Dumb hammer. Until next time. 


	4. Morning Encounters

Kay: Hello, again. Sorry this took so long. So excuse me. If you want to see why it took so long, go to my bio page and look near the bottom. There are 5, count with me now, 1,2,3,4,5, reasons, *cough* excuses, *cough* why it is taking so long. NOW, as you look around my warm relaxing room, you will see that the door has been boarded up with wood so that it won't open, and the window has also been boarded up with wood, but can still be seen through, just in case that is. As of for Jamie, he will receive his payback soon, *laughs wickedly* And Bit and Leena are nowhere to be seen, thank the soccer king, *bows* All right, chop, chop, on with the disclaimer.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own zoids. If you don't realize that by now, then you obviously don't read this. Therefore, if this is the first time you are reading this, I will catch you up. I DON'T OWN ZOIDS!!!!! DO NOT SUE!!!! You will get nothing because I'm penniless, flat broke, bankrupt, impoverished, okay, I think you all get the idea, I don't have any money.  
  
Kay: All righty then, since the disclaimer is done. *clears throat* ON WITH THE DISCLAIMER. Opps... ON WITH THE STORY! I forgot we already did the disclaimer. *Scratches back of head* I think that it's better to ignore me... This takes place during the night of the last chapter.  
  
----------------------------------  
  
It had been a long night for Bit, whose legs were now sore from a certain person he had to be with. He had, again, made a gallant attempt to get Leena's cookies, but failed, as usual. Now he laid in his bed the morning after, trying to pull the covers over him so that the watery light that flowed through the iron bars on his window, above him, wouldn't reach his sea green eyes, but to no avail. As hard as he tried to fall asleep, he couldn't. He twisted and turned until he could turn no more. He finally decided that a nice hot shower would be good and slowly rose from his bed. 'Should I change?' he wondered. He was wearing baggy black pants and a light blue shirt. He decided not to, grabbed his towel as he walked out of his room, and slouched down the hall, towards the bathroom, lost in thought. He finally reached the door, and in his worn-out state, did not hear the running water already in the bathroom. He opened the door and walked inside, only to hear an earsplitting scream then screaming himself. His eyes became like tennis balls at the site of Leena's perfect body with a pink towel wrapped around it tightly, showing her curves, and her angered expression on her face with her hand clamped tightly into a fist next to her side. It only took Bit a split second to open the door and sprint back out, on course for the kitchen.  
  
As he ran down the hall, he heard the familiar footsteps right behind him. Bit looked over his shoulder to see Leena running about three meters behind him in her casual yellow top, which the strap goes around her neck, tortoise green skirt, and black shoes. She had her head ornament on, along with her silver armband that went around her bicep, holding the bathtub over her head, and screaming at him.  
  
"COOMME BACK HERE BIT CLOUD!" she screamed.  
  
"AAAHHHHHH! SOMEBODY HELLLP! MANIC ON THE LOSE!" Bit yelled back, determined to get away from her.  
  
'How fast does she get ready? Let me rephrase that: How fast can she run?' Bit questioned himself as he kept running for dear life towards the kitchen. Leena was furious with him. Just as Bit was about to enter the main room, she threw the bathtub at him with all her strength, but it missed. At the last second, Bit had ducked. Now was Leena's chance, she jumped straight at his back, but, again, at the last second Bit turned around to catch her, as if he could predict exactly what she could do. Leena hit Bit in the chest hard, causing him to wrap his arms around her; only feeling his back hit the ground a second later. Bit felt his lips brush against something soft, and felt his cheek pressed up against something. Bit's eyes instantly opened, only to see Leena's face close to his. Her lips were touching his, their noses were touching, and eye contact was made. For a second, all they did was stare into each other's eyes.  
  
'Should I start kissing her? She'd kill me if I did,' Bit thought to himself as he looked into her violet eyes. "Um...Leena...can you get off of me?" Bit said a little shaken.  
  
"Yeah," Leena replied, also shaken, as she lifted herself off Bit. "BUT THAT STILL GIVES YOU NO RIGHT TO WALK INTO THE BATHROOM WHEN I'M TAKING A SHOWER! SHOW SOME RESECT TOWARDS OTHERS," she hollered at Bit.  
  
Bit sat cross-legged and looked up at her as if it wasn't his fault. "Geez, I forgot okay. Just let it go. I just did and I feel much better."  
  
Leena let out a small growl of frustration at his answer.  
  
"What?" he said as if it were nothing, "Do you expect me to have the bath schedule engraved in my brain?"  
  
Leena only shot him a cruel look, expecting him to say yes.  
  
Bit only gave a small defeated laugh, and then began to rise from his ground position. "I think I'll go get some food now," he said as he made a desperate attempt towards the other room, the kitchen.  
  
"BIT!" came Leena's harsh voice.  
  
Bit looked at her with his silly grin. "He is currently unavailable at the moment, please leave a message," then finished the distance from him to the kitchen.  
  
"He's impossible," she said simply. She was going to follow and clobber him when she got a hold of him, but a familiar beep was heard. It was the com- link. It did not beep more than once, but that was enough to get Leena's attention. She quickly walked over to the screen and opened up the message so that it displayed its self. A brown-haired brown-eyed man appeared on the screen.  
  
"Dad?" 'I can finally find out how to get out of here, and away from that moron,' Leena thought of the happiness that would bring. "How do-" she was cut off by her father.  
  
"Hello Leena, or Bit, whoever answered this," Leena looked down at the button she had pushed. She had pushed the message button which told who had called. "I hope that you are both alive and well," the image said with a smile.  
  
"Bit won't be," Leena mumbled to herself, and continued to listen to her father's message.  
  
"I tried calling you, but no one answered. I just wanted to check on both of you to see how you are. I'll call back later," Doctor Toros disappeared from the screen.  
  
"Great," Leena said sarcastically to herself, "Now I'm really stuck with Bit," then walked into the kitchen to get some food. When she entered the kitchen, Bit was raiding the refrigerator, but left his donuts unattended to. 'Time for some payback,' she thought as she briskly walked towards the counter next to the refrigerator, where the donuts were.  
  
"Hey Bit," she said, pleased.  
  
"Huh?" he said without taking his head out of the refrigerator.  
  
"Nothing much," then grabbed the donut, "Thanks," then took off with the donut.  
  
"HEY!" Bit yelled at her and started chasing her.  
  
"Took you long enough," she mocked him, as she went around the table, with him across from her.  
  
"I'll get you, you donut bandit," he said with a grin as he tried to run around the table and catch her. Leena only moved the same direction he did and avoided him easily.  
  
"Serves you right you cookie bandit," she shot back at him.  
  
As strange as it was, Bit was enjoying this little cat and mouse chase. He could tell that Leena was too. Bit finally noticed Leena's cookie on a plate behind him, then it made sense at how he could get his donut back. Bit grabbed the cookie and held it in front of him.  
  
"You wouldn't," Leena said to him in disbelief, but at the same time with her sharp voice.  
  
"Now whose chasing who?" he said with a cunning grin.  
  
"BiT!" she said, her voice rising.  
  
"My donut for your cookie," he said with a broad smile.  
  
"I DON'T THINK SO," she then dove at him, sliding across the table.  
  
Bit quickly avoided her and ran out of the kitchen.  
  
As soon as Leena hit the ground, she quickly got up and ran in the direction Bit had gone. She knew where Bit was going, which would make it easier for her. She ran by the com-link, which started beeping, saying that another call was coming in, but she didn't stop to answer. Bit was more important to Leena than a phone call. As she continued her run down the hall, Bit soon came into site. He stopped right in front of his bedroom door to open it. Unfortunately, Bit waited a second to long.  
  
Leena closed the last meter between her and Bit with a second to spare as she hit Bit on his side. Bit expected to fall, but Leena held onto him and began to squeeze his arms and waist.  
  
"Leena..." he said with pain, "I...was...just...kidding..." but Leena didn't stop. The cookie that was in Bit's firm grip slipped and hit the ground.  
  
"HOW COULD YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT TAKING MY COOKIE IN THE FIRST PLACE?" she screamed with fury at him, and began to tighten her hold more.  
  
"I...di...didn't...mean...it..." he said with most of his breathe, "can't...we...talk...about...this..." taking deep breaths in an effort to live. It was too late, he had already pushed Leena too far.  
  
"NO CHANCE!" With that said, Leena finished the job. A loud crack went through the base, and a man screaming afterwards occurred. Leena snatched her cookie from the ground and gave Bit one last cruel, happy filled look.  
  
"Serves you right," she said darkly, with her bitter smile, then turned on her heel, and walked down the hall, back to the main room.  
  
Bit laid on the ground in pain. "Great, there goes my spine," he complained to the empty hall, and began to get up. "She gets stronger every time, doesn't she?" he said with a smirk, "I don't think I'd want to know her any other way," then stood up straight, and looked down the hall in the direction Leena had left."I hope she does that to Harry one day, he probably wouldn't show up afterwards," then went into his room smiling at his thoughts.  
  
Leena, on the other hand, walked down the hall, back to the com-link. 'I love doing that to Bit. He deserves it sometimes, and sometimes not.' She entered the main room and pushed the button on the com-link, which made a crystal blue-eyed, brown-haired man, about the age of eighteen appear on the screen.  
  
"LEENA!" it yelled desperately on the screen, "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN GIRL! I have been searching for you everywhere. You have to call me-" Harry was shut off by Leena deleting the message.  
  
"Good thing I didn't answer it when I was chasing Bit," she said with a smile, "Bit's much cuter and more fun. Wait...I said Bit was...Naw," then walked off to get some food.  
  
----------------------------------  
  
Kay: The next chapter will be later on of this day. I hope that you all enjoyed it! No sign of Bit and Leena, thankfully. Bit wouldn't be too happy about what I'm doing to him.  
  
*Hears floor creak and portion of the floor lifting*  
  
Kay: NO!!!!! *Pounces onto the floor that is coming up*  
  
Leena: COME ON BIT! Push!  
  
Bit: I am. But it all of a sudden became heavier.  
  
Kay: I sure hope that it's heavy. Okay, so I forgot about my secret underground computer lab, no big. All I got to do is find something heavier than me to block them from coming up. *Looks around frantically* think bright one, think. How did they get in there in the first place?  
  
Bit: I think someone is on this.  
  
Leena: *sweat drop* It takes you that long to figure that much out? *Sighs* You're impossible.  
  
Kay: Oh well, the next chapter is on its way. *Is hit with a tomato, Kay gives person the death look* Hey. GO READ MY EXC-REASONS. Until next time, if there is a next. *Gulps* Make sure to put a review. 


	5. Sandstorm Surprise

Kay: *Stretches arms and legs* Well, as you can see, there is no way that Bit, Leena, or Jamie can get in. So everyone shout out with joy. I worked a long time writing out this chapter, and I would like to know what you all think of it. Most of you will probably hate it; others will be glad that it happened. This chapter pretty much focuses around something that happened in the past.  
  
Leena: WHAT HAPPENED! *heard from under metal part of collapsed bed, which is on top of boarded up trap door to secret laboratory*  
  
Kay: Darn, there are millions of ways that Bit and Leena can kill me, but there is no way for me to get out, typical. Now the question is, "Should I post it?" *thinks for a few minutes* Well, it's not like my life can get any worse if I do die, *thinks a little longer*  
  
Bit: WILL YOU GET ON WITH THE STORY ALREADY!  
  
Kay: Oh what am I worried about? Its not like those two can actually get in here. *Sudden thought* But...you people can...oh well. All right, here is the disclaimer.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own zoids, wow, isn't that just a shocker. The plot, however, is mine. YOU HEAR ME?!?! MINE! Do not modify it in any way. I don't mind if you stick them together, but don't use the same reasons as mine, such as, they are locked together because the Doc is insane or the other things that got them locked up in the first place. In addition, if you would like to borrow an idea, ask. Thank you for taking the time to listen...er...read.  
  
Kay: There is something that I would like to say to two certain reviewers who have been reviewing from pretty much the beginning.  
  
To Sullimike23 and Triple M.: You two are great. I swear you make me laugh when I read your reviews. It makes me know that I'm doing a good job at what I'm writing.  
  
Sullimike23- I know you didn't tell them. ^_^ You're too sweet of a reviewer, and I love how you review.  
  
Kay: Oh, I would also like to say thanks to everyone that reviewed. You all contributed to my motivation of continuing chapters to this fic. NOW, on with the story!  
  
----------------------------------  
  
As the day progressed from that morning to the evening, the wind blew harder over the desert Bit and Leena could not get out to. The wind began to strike the base like an axe chops a piece of wood as it picked up speed. Leena, who was bored with a passion, because of doing nothing, was sitting in her room working on her laptop. If she could not work on her Gunsniper in the hanger, she could at least see what was wrong from her room.  
  
"So that was the problem with it," she said happily.  
  
She took a short break from looking at the statistics and looked out the window behind her. The sand was hitting the window behind her after hitting the iron bars. Suddenly, a loud rumble sounded in the distance, and a faint light reached her eyes. An unexpected fear resounded in Leena's body at that moment as a childhood memory flashed before her eyes.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A loud, deafening scream in a dark room from a small girl, about the age of five. A man burst through the door to his daughter and sat on the side of the bed as the small child clasped onto her father, silently crying.  
  
"Daddy," the small redheaded girl sobbed as she looked up at her father, "Why did it have to happen like that?" then hugged him harder, with more tears coming down her cheeks.  
  
"I know," the brown-haired man had said as he wrapped his protective arms around his daughter, "It's all right. It won't ever happen again," his voice soft, yet sincere.  
  
The young girl looked up at him hopefully as another lighting bolt flashed, making her shiver. "But why did it have to happen?" she further questioned, not knowing why she questioned what couldn't be answered.  
  
"We don't know," the man replied with a faint smile, "we may never know. However, sometimes, it's better that we don't know why things happened the way they do." He tightened his grip around his daughter as she cried.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Leena finally snapped back to reality to realize that it had begun to rain. As the drops trickled down her window, and the sand began to lash the window even harder, she could feel her eyes begin to water. She did not like thunder; she had never liked it since after the accident when she was little. She didn't mind the rain too much, she always found it relaxing, but when the rain whipped the earth, and the destructive light force shattered the ground; that was a different story to Leena. She had, however, become better over the years when it came to lighting and the cold memory that haunted her mind. The way she had seen what it had done to people, though, only terrified her more.  
  
"Why does it have to be like this?" she questioned to the empty room.  
  
She rose from her sitting position, and headed out the room mumbling the words, "I have to get food," she repeated continually to no one as she headed down the hall.  
  
Bit, on the other hand, had attempted to get into the hanger by force. He had tried several ideas, such as trying to override the system manually, which only got him electrocuted. He had also tried placing small explosives in front of the door. Unfortunately, because Bit did not take proper care when using the explosives, half of his long sleeves are not there anymore. Bit had also discovered that he could not enter the statistics room, because as soon as he touched the door he was shocked, again. He had finally given up short hand ideas and resided to the main room couch to come up with a real strategy. He lay on the couch staring up at the ceiling with his hands on the back of his neck.  
  
Leena entered the room and sat on the couch across from Bit, taking a quick glimpse at him, and crossing her arms and legs. "So what happened to you?"  
  
"Explosives," he said simply, looking at her.  
  
"So did you find anything?" she questioned for the tenth time of the day.  
  
"Yep," Bit replied, giving his same lopsided grin to her.  
  
"You did?" Leena could feel her cheeks begin to burn a light pink, and looked down at the ground. For some reason, the ground seemed to become more interesting at that moment and all hearing capabilities were blurred.  
  
"Yeah, there's no way out," he continued as he began to sit up.  
  
"Then lets go," she said, standing up, not fully aware of what he said.  
  
"Did you just wake up from your fantasy world?" he asked with his confused face looking up at hers.  
  
"What do you mean?" she shot back.  
  
"I said that there was no way out," he stated plainly, "What did you think I mean?"  
  
All her hopes seemed to vanish with his words, "What? You just said that there was a way out."  
  
"I said we were stuck," he said standing up, "You really should pay attention more, Leena. Just to let you know," a smile formed on his lips, "I found out that the statistic room is blocked. There is probably something in there that would help us get out."  
  
"So what are we waiting for?" Leena's hopes rising again. Bit stared at her blankly. "Come on, there has to be a way in."  
  
"I tried them all. Explosives, override the system, throw something at it, and then watch it burn to a crisp. It seems to make a very good oven if you ask me."  
  
"Oh," was her only reply, feeling a little embarrassed, "I just thought that you may have found a way out or in," she confessed. She knew that Bit had his way with luck, and sometimes, she thought that he was too lucky for his own good.  
  
"Leena?" Bit questioned, he was only a foot away from her face, "Are you on planet Zi?" a grin appeared on his face.  
  
"Of course I am," she snapped, "Lets go see that statistic door, I can probably get it open."  
  
"Not tonight, it's too late now. You can try tomorrow," he said convincingly.  
  
"All right, I guess one more day won't kill you," she said bluntly.  
  
"Sure, Leena, what ever you say," Bit countered with a wide smile. "By the way, I heard a sandstorm headin' this way. They said it was one of the biggest."  
  
Leena flinched at the sound of the word storm, and suddenly felt a large gap in the middle of her stomach. Of course, Leena knew Bit didn't know her memory, and there was no reason to inform him on that information. "Night Bit, see ya, " she mumbled to him as she walked back down the hall towards her room where she changed into her violet pajama pants and shirt, then went to bed.  
  
Bit walked down the silver hall with a wide smile, five minutes after Leena had. 'How come I'm happy that I'm not out of this situation yet? It's not fun to be stuck with a monster like that,' his heart argued with his brain as he reached the door to his room. He went inside and changed into his sleeping wear, black baggy shorts, and a navy blue shirt, and then went to bed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was two in the morning, as Bit and Leena slept, and the storm outside grew stronger by the minute. Bit was in a wonderful dream where he and his Liger had just been claimed the worlds strongest pilot and zoid. He was just about to be handed the trophy when he suddenly woke up to a piercing scream. Bit knew immediately who it was, because it was the only person he could be stuck with. He quickly rose from his bed, and dashed out his door. The lighting was becoming more frequent by the minute, because the rumbling sound had increased too. As he reached Leena's door, he heard another scream, which made his mind jump.  
  
He was scared, and thoughtless. His nerves were playing tricks on his mind, and his whole body seemed to turn numb. He was confused. He wanted to open the door and see what happened to Leena, but his mind kept processing the same answer, 'you won't live to see tomorrow.' He raised his hand to press the button on the side, but stopped right on it. His mind was fighting his curiosity of what happened, but in the end, curiosity got the better of him. He slammed his hand on the button and quickly pushed his feet through the door. Another flash of lighting made him stand in shock. Leena was curled up with her sheets and covers on her bed, shaking with fear.  
  
"Leena," he gently said as he briskly walked across the room, tripping over her shoes on the way and falling face first into the ground, but still making it to the side of Leena's bed, "Leena?" he repeated as he sat down.  
  
Leena still did not respond, her fear had taken over her senses now. Bit reached down and shook her shoulders, trying to bring her back from her troubled state. She sat up, and stared at Bit with red eyes and silent tears.  
  
"Bit," came her soft voice through her sniffles as she looked down, "what are you doing here?" she questioned as she wiped a tear away, then moved her hands to her chest.  
  
Bit did not say anything; he placed his hands on her shoulders so that he made eye contact with Leena. He looked at her with a smile as he scanned over her face and body, noting each detail. The storm outside had seemed to die down, for neither of the two teenagers could hear it. Leena had stopped the tears that had been flooding out of her eyes to focus on Bit with all her might. She suddenly trusted him; she felt comfort, security, and heart.  
  
Bit slowly moved back to her eyes, taking in the full gleam that shone into his own. On a whim, he pulled Leena's tender body into his, letting her head rest in his chest, and her fists still between them. He began to rub up and down her back, trying to make her feel better. He could feel the warmth growing in his chest where Leena's head was, and for some reason, he wanted it that way. His mind was too tired to process that she was going to kill him, but that was not the thought that scared him. Bit was already frightened by the feeling he had when Leena was with him, in his arms.  
  
The lighting had seemed to die, but the clouds were still hovering above them. Bit waited until she was calm before he released Leena and stood up from the bed, only to look down at her. "Night, Leena," he mumbled and began to turn away to leave the room.  
  
Leena's mind was full of feelings, confusion, and the cold memory. It had replayed in her mind vaguely that whole night, but for some reason it was clearer than ever at that moment. She didn't want to be alone like that, she didn't like it. It was not fair that her mother disappeared during a storm when she was only about two years old, and she was left with the cruel remembrance attached to her mind. She reached out and grabbed Bit's wrist to keep him from going. "Wait," she said desperately. "Don't go, please," she begged.  
  
"Huh?" Bit was shocked by the fact that she would want him to stay.  
  
"Please, stay with me," she repeated her feeling.  
  
"Why would you want me to stay?" he replied sharply, too sleepy to think about what he was saying.  
  
Leena wanted desperately to smash a pan into the side of his head, but thought better of it. "I don't want to be alone," she admitted.  
  
"You don't want to be alone, huh? So you want me to wake up tomorrow, and say goodbye to my spine, again?" his eyes drifting to her wrist.  
  
"Bit-" but she was cut off by a loud rumble and a flash of light. At this, she tightened her grip around Bit's wrist, and began to quiver slightly, the memory was coming back to her, "please," she pleaded.  
  
"No," he said harshly, looking into her luminous violet eyes.  
  
"Bit," she tried again, "please. I promise I won't attempt to break your spine again." She looked up into his eyes to see if there was any hope that she would not be alone.  
  
Bit wanted to walk away, to say no, but his guilty conscience would not allow him. He somehow felt sorry that she was alone with him in the large base, and no one was there to comfort her but him. "Fine, only if you promise not to attempt to break my spine," he tried to compromise.  
  
"Promise," she said, her smile faintly returning to her face.  
  
"All right," he finally agreed and lay down on the bed. He put a defending left arm around Leena's waist and pulled her towards his body, placing his right arm under her head. 'She'll wake up tomorrow and kill me,' his brain concluded as he fell into the wondrous dream world.  
  
"Thank you," Leena whispered, with a smile, as she drifted off to sleep as well.  
  
----------------------------------  
  
Camera Man: *looks around for anyone to videotape* anyone see Kay, *spots note on computer desk. Walks over and picks up note and begins to read* Dear Jack, Please read this note to everyone.  
  
I know you can't find me right now, and I don't think that I want to be found at the moment.  
  
Bit: *heard from under the bed* SOMEONE MOVE WHATEVER IS ON THIS DOOR SO WE CAN FIND KAY!  
  
Leena: *heard from where Bit is* WE MEAN NOW!  
  
Jack: *continues reading the note* as you can see, some people are probably ready to kill me. I knew this was going to happen. Therefore, I would like to say something that will hopefully convince them that it is pretty close to Bit and Leena's characters at age 18.  
  
1) Bit does have a conscience and does sometimes feel bad when he sees someone in trouble. Nevertheless, he is self-centered a little.  
  
2) Even though Leena doesn't like Bit too much, you wouldn't want to be lonely when you are having a really bad memory repeating itself in your mind.  
  
3) It's about time that they start to be together more.  
  
Hope you all enjoyed. Remember to leave a review. Don't forget, FLAMES ARE EXCEPTED, just state what you didn't like and a little reason why. If too many people dislike this chapter, I am willing to redue it.  
  
Always, Kay  
  
P.S. Come and find me Jack. ^_~  
  
Jack: *reddish color on face* Well, um, as you can see...I guess that I'm going to have to go find Kay...Anyone know where to start? *door to room opens* HOW DID YOU GET IN? 


	6. Unexpected Twist

Leena: Where's Kay?  
  
Bit: Yeah.  
  
Jack: How did you open that door?  
  
Leena: Can't you see? Kay boarded it up wrong, *points to boards; they are only nailed to door* Now where is she?  
  
Jack: I don't know. If I did, I'd be recording what she is saying right now.  
  
Leena: Great, this is going to be more work than needed. *Leaves with Bit*  
  
Kay: *comes out of closet* Hey Jack, how ya doing?  
  
Jack: *goes and locks door* You don't know how to board up a door, huh? You know, you make the worst of enemies. You're lucky you were hiding, so why were you hiding?  
  
Kay: To tell you the truth, I would have thought that the reviewers would have been jumping up and down on my back because of the last chapter, but...I guess I was wrong... They did like it after all, and that's all that matters to me. By the way, I don't have a crush on Jack, -_- *nods head* He isn't even a real person. He is here because he is the camera dude, right?  
  
Jack: No, I am here because I thought this was where they were giving away free nachos. What do you think Kay? *Smiles broadly*  
  
Kay: I think you should just be recording. *Giggles* Just kidding. Thanks to everyone that reviewed chapter 5. You all convinced me that sometimes you should not jump to conclusions. Now for the Disclaimer!  
  
Disclaimer: It's chapter 6 people, read the first five disclaimers. By the way, THIS STORY IS MINE, ALONG WITH THE PLOT AND SOME OF THE IDEAS. DO NOT MODIFY, CHANGE, OR MIX UP THE PLOT IN ANY WAY, SHAPE, OR FORM. You are free to use the ideas; someone must have come up with most of them before me, but the PLOT IS MINE! Thank you.  
  
Owners of Zoids: *From under my bed* YOU HAVE TO SAY YOU DON'T OWN ZOIDS!!!!  
  
Kay: I always wondered what happened under my bed. Fine, I DON'T OWN ZOIDS! YOU HAPPY NOW?!?!?!?  
  
Owners of zoids: *chorus* Yes...  
  
Kay: Geez...No respect for the hard working writer. Now, I think that you have all heard enough of me. On with the story!  
  
----------------------------------  
  
The rain landed gently on the ground outside the base as Leena awoke that morning. She pulled her blankets to her neck to keep the warmth from escaping, as she lay there motionless with her eyes comfortably shut. She was warm, and felt good about it, but her mind noted something missing. The familiar presence of the sea green-eyed warrior was missing; his presence was gone. Thinking that Bit may be behind her on the bed, she moved back, only to move out of the warm space and onto the colder side of the bed; she was by herself. 'Where's Bit...' was all her mind could process in her tired condition.  
  
"Bit," she whispered, but he did not return her low call. She slowly began to sit up in her lethargic state, and opened her eyes barely, only to stare at her blankets. 'Was it all a dream? Or was it real?' She didn't know what to believe. She remembered Bit's arm around her waist, and his other arm under her neck, 'but he would've been next to me when I woke up,' her brain shot back.  
  
She was thinking about it so much her head began to feel like it was spinning. She lightly placed her hand onto her head to keep it from moving. It finally went back to normal, and she began to turn around to look at the rest of her room for Bit, but saw no living thing.  
  
"Maybe it was a dream," she said to herself, as she looked back at her gray blankets. She suddenly heard the door open, and someone step inside.  
  
"Hey babe," said the voice, "I've been looking for ya."  
  
Leena let out a shattering scream when her eyes saw the man that had come into her room. It was Harry.  
  
"Aren't you happy to see me?" he said confused, "I found a way out."  
  
"I WANT YOU TO FIND YOUR WAY OUT OF MY ROOM!" she said as she jumped out of her bed and threw her laptop, which was on her desk, with all her strength at his head. Leena hit her target, leaving Harry unconscious on the ground outside her room, along with her laptop, which now has Harry's face imprinted in it. "Serves him right," she stated coldly.  
  
Leena closed the door and dressed in her casual wear; tortoise color skirt, yellow spaghetti strap shirt, her armband, purple head ornament, and shoes. She then briskly walked out of her room, making sure to step directly on Harry's stomach with all her weight, and then heading down the hall towards the smell of food. 'Where food is, Bit must be found,' she thought.  
  
She entered the kitchen to see Bit raiding the refrigerator as she had expected. For a moment, Leena felt like kicking Bit farther into the refrigerator for fun, and then running. However, another side of her did not want to hurt him. It felt awkward to Leena that she didn't know how to act towards Bit for once. Normally she would kick him, punch him, yell at him, steal his food, or cause an argument and then run, taunting him for being slow. For once, she didn't want to do any of those things; there were more important things to worry about at the moment, like Harry and what really happened last night which had made her feel awkward around Bit.  
  
She walked over to him and, "Hey Bit," he did not respond. "Bit," she tried again, extending her arm to tap him on the back. The moment she touched him, he sprang out of the refrigerator, hitting her, and his head, and causing her to be off balance. Leena felt herself falling, and expected to hit the ground, but two strong arms grabbed her back, stopping her in midair. Leena opened her eyes, only to see a pair of sea green eyes staring back into hers, and a donut in its mouth. Bit had grabbed her at the last second, saving her from hitting the ground, and now she was staring up into his eyes, ready to hit him.  
  
Bit took the donut out of his mouth and said, "Morning Leena," with his goofy smile. "Sorry about that," then pulled her up.  
  
"Thanks, now give me my donut," she said sharply as he turned around, and grabbed his breakfast.  
  
"So that's the thanks I get for catching you?" he questioned as he sat down at the table.  
  
"If it weren't for you, I wouldn't have lost my balance in the first place."  
  
"Well, if you hadn't scared me in the first place, I wouldn't have hit my head," he rubbed his head to show that it hurt, "and you wouldn't have lost your balance."  
  
"Oh yeah," came her harsh voice, her teeth clenched together.  
  
"Yeah," he countered, his teeth also clenched.  
  
"Then give me back my donut."  
  
"Just have mine."  
  
"You don't have any."  
  
"I guess that makes sense that I took yours. Thanks for giving it to me as a reward." Bit now wished that he hadn't dragged that conversation for so long, and said those words, because Leena smacked the part of his head that hurt with her hand. "Ouch, " he said, rubbing his head, again, while Leena snatched her donut from his grip, "so what's eating at you?" he cautiously questioned.  
  
"Harry appeared in my room," she said, depressed, sitting down at the table, and taking a bite out of the donut she had just recovered.  
  
"How did he get into your room if we can't get out?" It seemed as if both were frozen in place with a sudden realization. Bit and Leena stared at each other across the table, both reading each other's thoughts, before Bit asked an interesting question. "Where is he?"  
  
"He's unconscious in front of my room."  
  
"What are we waiting for?" Bit said standing up, causing Leena to do the same, "We can finally get out," and then he and Leena walked side by side down the hall until Harry came into view, along with the smashed laptop. "What's with your laptop?" Bit questioned as he kneeled besides Harry to check his pulse. He was still alive.  
  
"I threw it at him," Leena admitted.  
  
"That's a waste."  
  
"It's Harry, Bit. He can get me a new one."  
  
"True," he said as he grinned at her, "But don't you think he'll wonder why you threw it at him? He may not tell us how to leave the base."  
  
"Come on Bit," she said, giving him a playful push, "It's Harry, if he asks, I'll just say I thought it was you."  
  
"I'm touched that you would actually say such a thing," Bit said, acting like he was proud of such a crime, but in reality, he wished it wasn't like that. For some strange reason, he didn't want Harry on the ground in front of him. He didn't want a way out; he didn't want to be away from Leena.  
  
"So what should we do with him?" Leena asked out of curiosity.  
  
"Don't know. But he has to know the way out if we couldn't get out."  
  
"So I can't use him as a punching bag," Leena whined.  
  
"Unless," Bit said unhappily, yet with a smile, "you want to be stuck with me longer."  
  
"No thanks," she said calmly, yet with a playful attitude, "Lets just take him to the couch in the main room. When he wakes up, I'll ask him how he got in and how we can get out."  
  
"Right. You grab his arms, I'll grab his legs," Bit bent down and grabbed Harry legs. Leena followed and grabbed Harry's arms. As they walked down the hall, Leena dropped Harry a few times to make sure that he was indeed unconscious and not faking it. Soon, Harry was lying on the couch in the pit, completely out cold, and Leena and Bit were sitting next to each other on the couch across from him.  
  
"I wonder how he got in," Bit said lazily, but Leena didn't hear, her mind was on other things.  
  
Bit absentmindedly put his arm around Leena's shoulder and pulled her towards him a little. "You awake?"  
  
"Yeah," Leena said as she moved away from Bit. It felt strange to Leena, being so close to someone that you somewhat love and not wanting him near you, because you don't know how to respond, even though you've known him for a couple of years.  
  
"Are you okay?" Bit's face was full of confusion and sympathy.  
  
Leena knew Bit didn't understand things. His mind was too childish for him to understand feelings. Maybe he did know what Leena was feeling, she just never noticed it, but she still replied to his question, "Yea-No..." she surprised herself by telling Bit the truth.  
  
"What's the matter?" Bit questioned further, scooting close to her, but being cautious not to touch her. He did not want her to move away again.  
  
Leena didn't like the fact that Bit was trying to help her instead of provoke her, it was nauseating, but she decided to try Bit on his understanding capabilities and tell him the full truth. "Last night, Bit. That's what's the matter," she said, as she looked straight into his eyes, trying hard not to slap him, "How long did you stay with me?"  
  
"Leena...Nothing happened between us if that's what you want to know," Leena could tell he wasn't lying, he continued, "You were screaming and I came to wake you up. You begged me to stay, so...um...I did," he blushed furiously at the thought. "I only stayed until you fell asleep, again. I didn't mean to make you upset or anything."  
  
"That's the thing, Bit. I want to be upset at you." As Bit looked over Leena's face, she was no longer smiling, but frowning. He also did not comprehend why Leena would want to be mad at him for trying to help her, but he figured he would never truly understand Leena.  
  
She started to stand up, and Bit did the same. "Why?" he asked as she turned her back to him.  
  
As Bit stared at Leena's back, wishing she would turn around, he couldn't help but admire how strong her muscles were. He had expected her to be like everyone else when he first met her, but, in time, he learned she was different. She was stronger than any girl he had ever met in his journeys for starters. Strong-willed, stubborn, a fiery temper, but good at heart once you ignored some of her traits. "You just wouldn't understand," came her ruthless voice, snapping him back to reality, as she started to move away.  
  
Bit quickly grabbed her wrist to keep her from escaping, he didn't know why he kept her from going, but he did. He believed he kept her from going because he wanted to know what was wrong with her, but he somehow felt there was another reason.  
  
Leena weakly attempted to pull her wrist from Bit's grip, but she couldn't. She liked his touch, she liked him. She just couldn't admit it. 'Why do I have to like him?' she questioned, 'Why? Is it 'cause I'm starting to like him?'  
  
"Leena..." came Bit's soothing voice in her ear, "please..."  
  
Leena wanted to turn around and hug him, but she also wanted to kick him hard between the legs, or, hey, maybe both at the same time. She was confused by her own emotions. Nevertheless, one thing surprised her, despite this commotion in her head. 'Why is Bit trying to help me? Why is he so nice? Why do I think I'm in love with him? Why does he still take my food?'  
  
Bit cautiously moved his body so the gap between Leena and himself was eliminated. He then slid his arms around her body, holding her even closer. "Leena...I promise I won't tell anyone," he whispered in her ear, again, resting his head on her right shoulder.  
  
Leena's whole body went numb when Bit pulled her into the embrace. It was like everything disappeared to her. She somehow didn't mind the fact that Bit came into her room anymore; in fact, she liked the fact that he wanted to help her. Leena felt lucky at that moment that Harry was not awake. She actually liked Bit being close to her and his attempt in trying to make her feel better, instead of making her feel worse by aggravating her in some way. All the confusion went away at that moment in her head, but her mind still did not agree with him, 'Yeah, him and his big mouth can actually keep the secret that you love him. Sure. He'll never truly love you. He's too cocky. He does not understand feelings. He will probably just ignore the feeling and leave you broken hearted. For all you know, he's just trying to get you to like him so he can still your food freely.' Her mind spoke the truth about Bit. He was cocky and arrogant, but he had changed from the image that had been set in her mind. She knew he wasn't desperate enough to sink to the level of trying to make her like him just for food. She had secretly liked him from the beginning. She felt the sudden urge to say something that was true about him though. "You are impossible."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Yeah," she said turning around, but still having his arms around her waist, and putting her arms around his neck, "how did you change from the cocky warrior I knew to this person?" a smile inched its way onto her face.  
  
Bit looked into her eyes as if she had gone mad. 'Why is she questioning something that has nothing to do with this situation?' "How am I supposed to know?" 'Probably because you love her,' his voice said in his head. "Maybe because I'm...I'm actually a good guy."  
  
"Sure," she said sarcastically, "you're a good guy," a sinister smile appeared on her face, "But why doesn't that sound like the whole truth, Bit Cloud?"  
  
"Don't know," he said coolly, "Maybe it's how I said it."  
  
"Okay, I'm going to workout for a while," giving him one last smile, then walking away, out of his grasp, and up the stairs, out of the pit.  
  
"Wait," Bit said at the last moment before she left through the door, running to the bottom of the stairs.  
  
"Huh?" she asked, looking down at Bit. 'What could he possibly want now?'  
  
"I-I-," Bit wanted to tell Leena why he was so nice to her, and that he was starting to like her, but for some reason, he could not get out the feeling. So he made up something else, "I was just thinking that if Harry woke up...he might come looking for ya."  
  
"So," interest gleaming in her eyes.  
  
"So...wouldn't we want to tie him down or something?"  
  
"I really don't think he is going to wake up anytime soon."  
  
"What makes you say that?" a grin forming on Bit's lips.  
  
"How hard do you think I threw that laptop at him?" A new smile plastered on her face, 'he still doesn't know me enough. He can't tell that I like him, he probably doesn't even like me. Maybe that's why I think he's cute.'  
  
Bit only smiled back at her response as he watched her walk through the door, then watch it close, 'How come I think I'm falling in love with you, Leena Toros?'  
  
----------------------------------  
  
Kay: What? Why are all you reviewers looking at me that way? Okay, I know I may have not updated in a month, but school had to be my top priority. DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY PROJECTS THEY ALL GAVE AND ASSIGNED ON THE SAME DAY?!?!?! I almost got a 4.0 for my GPA, though. Dumb geometry. I just had to get a B in that class. *Curses under breath* Okay, that was the hardest class this entire year for me.  
  
Bit and Leena: *burst through the door* THERE SHE IS!  
  
Kay: You know, I never did get my five dollars for you two not finding me, *Bit and Leena give Kay the death look* But then again, who really cares about my five dollars you two owe me, *grabs laptop* See ya later, lovers *jumps through window, again, breaking boards in process. Lands on ground with a loud thump* Dang, this is the third laptop I broke since I started this fic, what the- *looks towards window she just jumped out of* hey, how you two doing up there?  
  
Bit and Leena: *look down at Kay as if they are ready to torture her when they capture her*  
  
Kay: Now lets not be too violent or anything, I still have to write the story ya know. *laughs nervously* Its PG, remember.  
  
Leena: You can change the rating. Besides, the less you write the better.  
  
Bit: I don't like her. *Point's finger at Leena. Bit is pushed out of window, landing on ground hard, by Leena, of course*  
  
Leena: See? I don't like him either.  
  
Kay: I think that Commando115 was right. I should get a zoid that cloaks itself, it would be useful right about now. *Gets up and runs in a direction away from the house* How come this seems like what I was doing earlier?  
  
Bit: Come back here!  
  
Kay: But then again, who really cares? *Continues to run* Hope you all like this chapter. Review if you like it, flame me if you hate it, at least give me a good reason if you want to flame me though. *Looks back, sees Bit running after her* Boy, I get my daily workout from these two, don't I? Have a nice day, and I'll make sure to post sooner, I've just had a lot to do with school projects and soccer, but school is done for this freshman, a.k.a. Fresh meat. I hope I'll have more time to do this story since summer is here. Oh, don't worry everyone, I'll get back at Jamie very soon *laughs evilly while she runs* Until next time. *laughs merrily* 


	7. Harry's Entrance: Fixed Escape

*Movement behind a bush*  
  
Kay: Like always, here are my author's notes, and I have to say that I'm quite pleased with the reviews I received on the last chapter and I will understand if you don't want to put a review for this chapter because it took me a month and a half just to post the dang thing. Oh, I wanted to tell you all one little thing. You will all understand soon enough why I called this "Twisted Fate" Ouch! *Beep* electrical cord. I'm not upping the rating yet. You are all probably wondering why I said ouch, well, it is because I'm trying to fix this *beep* laptop so that I can write this chapter faster. Ouch! *beep* I don't have a laptop for the record, I do when I'm writing this though, and NO, I'm not upping the rating 'cause it keeps me safe from the pain in which Bit and Leena would like to inflict upon me. Ouch! THIS THING IS A PIECE OF *beep* *beep*!!!!  
  
*Gives Jack the murderous look, teeth clenched included in process along with brownish yellow eyes now gleaming a reddish color*  
  
Will you stop with the *beep* beeping already?!?!? It is hard enough trying to fix this *beep* laptop. A girl should have the right to curse when she is mad at something without someone taking out the words. All right, I need to snap back to reality now, and forget about the piece of *beep* that I'm trying to fix and worry about Bit and Leena finding me *sigh*  
  
To Okami: Yeah, I had finals. *Growls* they are the *beep* worst. Especially the geometric proofs, if you don't know what those are, you will find out. Many people either like Algebra or like Geometry, they don't like both. Maybe Algebra 2 will be easier for this becoming Sophomore. Maybe...I said maybe...didn't you hear me? I said maybe...  
  
You are all probably wondering why I didn't post sooner. Well, I'm a lazy person in general. I was going to post it right before I left for Hawaii a week and a half ago, but I was unable to finish it. I was going to post a authors note, but couldn't do one in time. So if you don't want to review because I took so long, or you are displeased with my chapter, I will understand, but I will finish this story one way or another. I think that it will be about 2-4 more chapters for those of you that want to know. It may be longer if I think of more I want to add. Now on with the-  
  
Owners of Zoids: *chorus* THE DISCLAIMER  
  
Kay: You people are sneaky; mean...All right, on with the disclaimer.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own zoids; otherwise, Bit and Leena would be together. THIS PLOT IS MINE, ALONG WITH SOME OF THE IDEAS. DO NOT MODIFY, CHANGE, OR MIX UP THE PLOT IN ANY WAY, SHAPE, OR FORM. You are free to use the ideas; someone must have come up with most of them before me, but the PLOT IS MINE! Thank you.  
  
Kay: Enough waiting, READ!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"41...42...43..." It had been two whole days since Harry had managed to find his way into the portion of the base in which Bit and Leena had access to. Two whole days that Harry had remained unconscious. Two whole days that Bit and Leena had grown closer than before. So close that even Leena couldn't understand why she was falling for someone she sometimes despised.  
  
Bit and Leena had searched everywhere for any sign of an entrance, but soon failed. There was nothing. Every crack and cranny led to no opening to the outside world, which had began to annoy the two.  
  
"44...45...46..." Yet, during their search for a way out, strange things happened to the two of them, and Leena seemed to be the only one to notice those changes. Whenever she was around Bit, it was not the same, carefree air that had always filled the room. It was, instead, replaced with a tense, awkward silence. Even when she wanted to question Bit the simplest thing, she stuttered, or did not ask the question at all. Every time he looked at her with his silly grin, she melted, like snow when it is exposed to heat. The cold walls she had built around her were melting, and it was all because of Bit, who remained clueless. The funniest part was, Leena didn't know why it was like that. Why did she like him?  
  
"47...48...49...50...Done," Leena said, sitting up. She had been exercising more since Harry had come into the small world that she was spellbound to until she found a pathway out. She had just finished doing her sit-ups and was adjusting herself so she could do push-ups.  
  
When she was about to start, the electronic door opened as a man stepped inside the heated room, "Hey Leena," said the voice.  
  
Leena recognized the voice and looked up, "Hey Bit," she said cheerfully, and could not help but give him a warm smile, which he returned with his own. Leena's arms had gone weak again. "Have you found a way out yet?" Leena looked away, hoping Bit would not notice the light shade of red on her cheeks.  
  
"Nope," he replied innocently, "But I'm starting to run out of good clothes."  
  
Leena looked at what he was wearing and noticed that he was wearing his battle uniform.  
  
"Ya know," came Bit's confused voice, as he screwed up his face to show that he was in thought, "I still don't understand how Harry got in. It's like he teleported his way in or something."  
  
"That's strange, I would've thought Harry, of all people, would have left some kind of clue as of how he got in."  
  
"I thought that too," he said with a small laugh.  
  
"So what about Harry? Did he wake up yet?"  
  
"Nope," Bit looked at Leena's saddened face, and then quickly added, "But he did move a little, and did say some stuff in his sleep."  
  
"Like what?" she questioned anxiously.  
  
"Well, it was more like mumbling. He mumbled something that sounded like your name. Must have been having a dream."  
  
"Yeah, a dream about me," she said with a snort as she stood up and looked at Bit, crossing her arms, "The only reason he bothers all of us is because he's obsessed with me."  
  
"You said it, Leena. Hm...Maybe we should get rid of you then."  
  
Leena playfully hit him on the side of his head.  
  
"Ouch," Bit lied, rubbing the spot on his head, and then giving a heartfelt laugh.  
  
"What are you laughing at?" a new smile on her face as she looked at him.  
  
"I don't think I would be able to get rid of you," he said sincerely.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Bit hesitated for a moment, and to Leena's surprise, ignored the question, "Man, I'm starved! Lets get something to eat."  
  
"O-Okay," Leena replied, confused, as they left the weight room.  
  
After barely having lunch, because they almost burned their toast, spilled mustard all over the floor, and broke Leena's cookie jar, whom Leena herself clobbered Bit because he knocked it over, they went to check on the useless life form, Harry, whom lay unconscious on the couch in the main room.  
  
As they entered the room, they soon realized that Harry was awake, because he glared at Bit as they entered.  
  
"Hiya Harry," Bit greeted cheerfully with an innocent smile, "How ya been?"  
  
Harry only glared more furiously at Bit than before, still thinking the same thought that Bit would steal Leena from him.  
  
"Hey Harry," Leena greeted with a fake hint of pleasure in her voice, "How long have you been up?"  
  
Harry brightened up when his eyes saw the image of Leena behind Bit, then happily replied, "About five minutes, my love."  
  
Though Leena was ready to grab the lamp on the small table next to her, but restrained herself from doing so, and continued to question, "Do you remember how you got in?"  
  
Harry ignored her pervious question, and instead, asked his own, "Leena, my love, would you like to go on a date with me? Somewhere romantic? I can afford anything for my Leena," he said as he stood up and took Leena's hands in his, "Anything for my Leena," he repeated.  
  
'I thought he would bring that up,' Leena thought to herself miserably.  
  
"Okay, Harry," Bit said, putting an arm around his waist and pulling him back, "I don't think that you need to touch Leena."  
  
'Thanks Bit,' Leena thought as she smiled to herself. "Um..." and then it hit Leena, they could use Harry to escape, and she could get out of a date, "Well, you have to show us how you got in, in order for us to go on a date," out of the corner of her eye she could see Bit staring at her as if she had gone mad.  
  
'What is Leena doing?' Bit thought nervously, 'She is just going to accept his request?'  
  
"Like I said, anything for my Leena," he said dreamily.  
  
"But let me go and change first," she said as she turned to leave. On her way out, she gave Bit a stern look, which gave him the impression that she wanted him to stay where he was. Bit nodded in agreement as she left.  
  
"So Harry," Bit said coolly, adverting his attention to Harry, "How long where you looking for an entrance into the base before you found one?"  
  
"A few days," then Harry added sternly, "only because Leena was in here and I had to save her from you."  
  
"That's nice," Bit said, even though he didn't hear a single word Harry stated because he was too busy looking at the zoids picture behind him.  
  
"Now listen here Bit," Bit lazily rolled his eyes, then focused them on Harry, "Don't go near my Leena. I know what you're trying to do. You're trying to take her away from me."  
  
" Not really," Bit said in the same calm voice as before.  
  
"WHAT?" Harry said shocked, "Don't lie to me, Bit Cloud. I know exactly what you are trying to do."  
  
"Harry, she doesn't like me, and I don't like her," Bit lied as he felt his heart sink. He really did like Leena, not love her. But like her as a friend, even if he was still beaten up because he knocked over her cookie jar, but he didn't know if she liked him back.  
  
There was an awkward silence after Bit's statement, which was disturbed by Leena entering the room in her casual clothes. "Okay Harry, show us the way out."  
  
"Of course, my love," Harry said in a pleased, sickening voice as he turned around and headed for the nearest door that leads to the hall. Bit followed with Leena right behind him.  
  
"So what's the plan?" Bit whispered to Leena.  
  
"You'll see," she whispered in his ear.  
  
They walked down the hall in silence after that until they passed Brad's room and were about to reach Jamie's. Harry then knelt down next to the wall and pointed at the vent cage, which was big enough for an adult to crawl through uncomfortably. The vent cage had an outward dent that looked as if the cage had been kicked from the inside of the vent, towards the hall.  
  
"This was my entrance, and this is our escape, my love," he said dreamily, pointing to the vent then taking a screwdriver out of the inside of his jacket. He unscrewed each screw in the corners, then moved the vent to the side.  
  
"Follow me," he said as he crawled into the vent.  
  
Bit and Leena stared at each other before Bit broke the silence, "Who would have thought Harry, of all people, would get us out?"  
  
"I HEARD THAT!" Harry yelled from the inside.  
  
"That's a relief," Bit then crawled into the vent, with Leena smiling behind him.  
  
The passage was dusty and dark, and hard to crawl through. There was a long white string, which lead the way. Leena could not see her own hand after they turned to the right; all she could do was follow Bit in front of her and the white string.  
  
While they were crawling through, Bit couldn't help but open his mouth to ask, "Hey Leena, what's that clunking noise behind you?"  
  
Leena knew perfectly well, what it was, but she was not going to tell Bit yet, "It's probably just the vents," she replied.  
  
They soon reached the outside, and had to shield their eyes because the sun was so bright. They both inhaled the dry air of the desert they had tried to get to for the past week, and felt their lungs warm up. The hot atmosphere seemed to scorch their skin as they stood there.  
  
"Whoa, I was almost beginning to forget how hot it was outside the base," Bit declared happily.  
  
"Yeah," Leena agreed, taking another deep breath.  
  
"Yes," came Harry's calm, dreamy voice, "Now Leena, my love, about our date..."  
  
"Technically, Harry, I never agreed to your date in the first place," Leena quickly said.  
  
"WHAT!" Harry yelled, outraged.  
  
"I said that in order for us to go on a date, we would have to get out first, I never agreed to go out with you on a date."  
  
Harry's mouth was hanging open with complete shock; he then turned his back towards them and looked at his whale king, which he landed not too far away. "But...you said..."  
  
WHACK!  
  
Whatever Leena had said, never came from Harry's mouth. Leena had whacked Harry on the back of the head with her frying pan.  
  
"So that's what the clunking noise was?" Bit said surprised, "But what did you do that for anyhow?"  
  
"I'm hoping that he really forgets all about that date this time."  
  
"Why? It's not like a date with Harry can be that horrible, can it?"  
  
"He boasts about himself for hours on end, and takes you to these expensive restaurants that you would never think about going to in the first place. It's enough to make anyone sick. Trust me, Bit."  
  
"I do. Well," Bit thought for a long moment before he finally said, "We still need to get something to eat. I know this burger place near the park. Would ya want to go?"  
  
"Um..." Leena blushed at the sudden question; she would still be going on a date, 'At least it is someone you love,' her mind reasoned, and "Okay," she agreed.  
  
"All right, I'll take you," he smiled, "but we have to get the jeep out first if you haven't noticed. I don't think you want to walk."  
  
"Yeah, and I know how," Leena said confidently, remembering what her father had said.  
  
"Huh? How?" he questioned anxiously.  
  
"We know how!" she snapped, bending down and retrieving the screwdriver from the unconscious Harry. "The vents. We use the vents to get to the statistic room, shut the system down, and then we can get our zoids and the jeep."  
  
Bit was shocked by how much she had remembered, but soon shook himself out of the trance and said happily, "WHAT ARE WE WAITING FOR?!?!?"  
  
As soon as the words left Bit's mouth, two silver, human looking robots appeared from the direction of the red whale king. One was about Bit's height while the other was about two feet shorter. Both had extendable arms, and a tin head, but instead of legs, they hovered over the ground. It was Harry's two robot companions.  
  
"Hey Sebastian, Benjamin," Bit called out to them.  
  
"Hello," said the short robot, "What happened to Harry?" he asked, noticing Harry on the ground.  
  
"He hit his head on the way out, and I think that he is unconscious again, because he is still breathing," Leena lied innocently, "You two should take him back to your base, and let him rest."  
  
"Don't worry about it Ms. Leena, we'll be sure to take good care of Harry," replied the short robot as he and Benjamin each grabbed one of Harry's arms and pulled him towards the whaleking.  
  
As soon as they were out of earshot, Bit quickly said, "Now that that's over, lets go Leena," as he pulled Leena's wrist towards the vent, and they began to make their way back to the hallway.  
  
"So where do you reckon the vent is?" he asked as soon as Leena and him were out of the vent which lead out.  
  
"Probably closes to the door," she replied calmly, as they walked down the hall towards the statistic room. As they approached the door, Bit reluctantly stopped a few yards away. "What's the matter Bit?" Leena asked.  
  
"No, I'm not going near that door. This is the only okay clothes I have, and I don't want a sleeve missing."  
  
"Fine, have it that way. But you can at least look for the entrance."  
  
"It's right there," Bit said, pointing to the right side of the door. Leena knelt down and unscrewed the vent cage. Luckily, the vent lead right to the statistic room, so neither had to crawl far to get into the room. As soon as Leena took her first look of the room, she noticed that many things were different than before. A brown table had been brought in, and upon it laid papers of the system. There was also a rather large control panel with about a dozen different colored, shaped buttons. Leena walked over to the control panel, and Bit followed as soon as he entered.  
  
"This must be it," Bit said over Leena's shoulder.  
  
"Yeah, now which button do we press?" she asked as her eyes scanned the panel.  
  
"Lets try the big red button, normally people put that as the shut down button."  
  
Leena pushed the big red button, but regretted it immediately because of the loud siren that went off throughout the base. She quickly slammed the red button again and turned to face Bit.  
  
"Lets push the big red button because people normally put that as the shut off button," she mocked him.  
  
Bit had his trademark grin back on his face, and was scratching the back of his head, "I didn't know. All right, you choose."  
  
Leena chose the smallest button on the panel and pressed it. The statistic room went dark.  
  
"Leena, what did you push?" Bit asked as the lights turned back on.  
  
"The small blue button, do you think it worked?"  
  
"Only one way to find out," Bit said, looking at the door with horror.  
  
Sensing the fact, Bit did not want to go anywhere near the door, she said, "Fine all try it." As soon as she was extending her arm to touch the door, she hesitated. 'Wait...What if that wasn't the right button?... What if I'm going to be electrocuted?...What if...' Nevertheless, Leena never finished the thought, because a warm body pressed itself on her back and placed one of its arms around her waist, and his other with her outstretched arm. Upon being touched, she felt a warm sensation in her body that made her light- headed and weak in the knees, but she didn't fall.  
  
"Okay," Bit's voice tickled her ear, making her blood rush to her cheeks, "We'll touch it together."  
  
Bit and Leena's hands moved closer to the door, three inches to go, two...They touched it, and did not regret it. The security system was off.  
  
"All right," Bit said merrily to himself, "We did it, we can get out now," he pushed the door, and it flew open from the force. He looked at the clock on the wall to she that it was 20 minutes to six. "Hey Leena. Do you want to leave at six? I'm starving, but I need to go to the bathroom," he said as he made for the hallway, "So just wait a sec. Oh, and don't change, you're fine the way you are."  
  
Leena blushed at his comment, and replied to this question, "Y-Yeah, sure," Leena agreed as she felt her cheeks burn hotter. 'I'm definitely going to enjoy tonight.' She thought as she sat on one of the navy blue couches in the room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kay: Yes, I know, you are all probably going to ask, WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG TO UPDATE?!?!?!? And I'm sure that some of you will come rampaging after me because I took so long. But, hey, I've been waiting a long time to do the things I want to do during the only available time I have without six teachers on my back forcing me to complete homework and such. If you include my mom that makes seven people on my back...that's a lot of people. I wonder why I haven't snapped in half yet. In addition, I'm sorry if some of you have been checking my bio page everyday to see if I've updated or not. I meant to post this about two weeks ago, or at least an authors note to tell you all not to hope for my story for the next week or so because I would be in Maui, Hawaii, which is beautiful, breathtaking, extraordinary, and magnificent in my opinion.  
  
For everyone's information: Normally, I try to get the chapter done ASAP, and try not to post any later than a month, so that you people don't think that I'm dead. However, things happen, and I'm sure that everyone has something to do. Now, I know someone is going to complain about how fast I update, so I'm warning you now. I love this free time, and I work on these chapters when I can, but no matter how fast I update, I will promise you all this, this story will be fully completed eventually. So if you don't want to review because I took so long, or you are displeased with my chapter, I will understand.  
  
Oh, some of you may have noted many mistakes in this chapter and I apologize for them. The reason I have so many is that I haven't been able to reread it with someone to check me. I will be-  
  
Blond neighbor: I FOUND HER, I FOUND HER! *points towards bush*  
  
Kay: Huh? What's going on? *stands up, sees Leena and Bit coming towards her, arms outstretched* that makes sense. NOW WHY DID YOU SNITCH ON ME!!!  
  
Blond neighbor: We were playing a game of who could find you first.  
  
Kay: *sighs, shakes head, mumbles* I'm glad you're not a writer, you *curses under breath*  
  
Blond neighbor: Why? *confused*  
  
Kay: Like you said yourself, you're too blond. *then sprints off in opposite direction of Bit and Leena, climbs up the nearest tree* so I got away from the love birds, whoopi. I hope that you've all had an excellent summer so far,*looks up at higher branches above herself and sees many reviewers staring down at her angrily* *beep* *beep*...bye-bye. 


	8. A Date to Remember

Jamie: I would like to say that Kay is currently not available now. She may not be available for a short time either *Smiles broadly* Anyhow, on with the disclaimer.  
  
Disclaimer: Kay does not own Zoids, and will never own anything of zoids. Do not use her story, and please do not attempt to copy it. The plot is hers and will always stay hers. Do not mimic it in an attempt to have a good idea, basic concepts are okay, but summarizing the story will have Kay on your back flaming you constantly, and will have other people that she knows flaming you. Thank you for your time.  
  
Jamie: Very interesting, now, without further ado- *is tackled by Kay*  
  
Kay: You thought you could get away with this you little...*growls* You tied me up and then tried to take over my story, put my name, and blame me for anything stupid you did *gives mean look to Jamie, then puts him in headlock. * Oh, we're on the air *Jamie can't breathe completely* *smiles* Ok, I've been busy and haven't had much time, especially with school *shakes fist at it. *  
  
But when I finally got to read my e-mails and reviews, yes, I have review alerts, and read that you all had pitchforks, torches, axes, butter knifes, ouch! *Turns to blonde neighbor who has just poked me with one,* I decided to speed up my typing to at least get the first half of it done (as short as it may be) and since my neighbor enjoys reading my chapters and would like me to hurry up, I am under strict surveillance, she is going to make sure that I will have the second part of this chapter up by next Friday, 10/17/03, not next year. It will be chap.9.  
  
Jamie: *turning purple, barely says* Kay, *tries to inhale air* that's all well and good, but I can't breathe.  
  
Kay: *loosens grip a little* Oh, I almost forgot. The beeping in the last chapter was meant as a joke, and will not be changed. I was just attempting to make fun of the shows that do that. There will be no author's note at the end of this chapter, and I am sorry to make this a cliff hangar, (as pathetic an attempt it is) *shoots a mean look to blonde neighbor* But she wanted to make sure I was whole so I could finish this story. I'm keeping my promise, this story will have an ending (even though you sometimes wish there will never be one). *Reviewers with pitchforks, torches, axes, and butter knifes appear in distance* well, will you look at the time, *looks down at wrist* it's about a half past a hair, and that's all the talking time I have for now, hope you all enjoy. *Releases Jamie, and runs like mad*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A Date to Remember  
  
It had only been about five minutes of waiting on Bit before Leena had begun to go insane. Every few seconds her mind would say, 'What do you think you are doing, going on a date with him?' but her stomach would rumble and all the thoughts about the date disappeared for a moment. However, they came back a moment later.  
  
Other thoughts flooded her mind though, 'What if I make a complete fool out of myself? ... Maybe I should say I'm not feeling too well, fake being sick.' Another minute went by. 'But how do I know I'm going to mess up? What if I say the wrong thing? What if I make him hate me? What if he leaves the team because of something I accidentally say?' Another minute had gone by. She looked at the clock. '13 minutes to go. Why does time always go slower when you think?' she questioned as she watched how slow the second hand ticked.  
  
Her body was numb with scared thoughts of what may happen tonight. She felt light-headed as she sat there, but snapped back when she felt a warm presence on her shoulder. She looked at the hand, then up at its owner. Bit's face was only a few inches away.  
  
"Ready to go?" he said with his goofy grin.  
  
Leena nodded dazedly to reply yes, then stood up and headed towards the jeep in the hangar with Bit next to her. They walked in silence down the hall and through the door and into the jeep. Leena could feel her heart pound uneasily in her chest as they left the base. A warm blast of air whipped over Leena's skin, making her feel even more light-headed than before.  
  
"Nice night tonight, huh?" Bit asked as he took a quick glance upward, then fixed his eyes back onto the road.  
  
"Yeah," she replied, also looking up, "It's brighter tonight than usual," which was true.  
  
"Naw," Bit replied as he looked out of the corner of his eye to see what Leena was doing, "It's not that bright. I've seen brighter."  
  
The rest of the trip was done in silence until they reached the outer edge of the city, and the jeep was parked.  
  
"So...where are we eating?" Leena said as she jumped out of the jeep.  
  
Bit, too, got out of the jeep, and began to walk around it to Leena. As soon as he was almost next to Leena, he said, "Over-" but Bit didn't finish his sentence because he tripped on a piece of concrete which was a little higher than the rest, making him fall face first into the cement. Leena burst out laughing at his stupidity before moving near his side.  
  
"Ouch," Bit said weakly as he sat up, rubbing his face. "It's not funny you know."  
  
"I know, but..." Leena burst out laughing once more, which only made Bit start to laugh. After a minute or two of just laughing, Leena asked, "Are you okay?" between giggles. She bent over to examine his face.  
  
"I'm not bleeding am I?" Bit asked, still laughing, as he looked up towards Leena. There was no sign of blood.  
  
"No," Leena replied, trying to suppress the giggles from emerging through her mouth. She then held out her hand to pull Bit up, which he took willingly, and she pulled him up. "So where is this place you were going to point to before you kissed the concrete?"  
  
"Very funny," Bit retorted. "Okay, it's the small restaurant over there," he said as he pointed to the diner not far away. It was a small diner, with outdoor seats, a band playing in the background, and lights all around the perimeter. The only inside area was in what looked like a small house. A park was next to it, but you couldn't tell how big it was because it was too dark to see everything. All that was seen was the light at the beginning of a dirt path that lead into the dark park and the trees surrounding the outside. Bit began to walk towards the door of the restaurant. Leena walked next to him.  
  
"Hey Bit," Leena said quickly. They were close to the door, and still walking.  
  
"Yeah," he said, looking at her.  
  
"How long was my dad suppose to be gone?"  
  
"I don't kn-"  
  
BOOM!  
  
Unfortunately, Bit was unable to finish his sentence once again because he was unaware of the man coming out of the diner, and failed to notice the solid wooden door opening. As a result, he collided with the door, flew back a few yards, and now has a flat face like a pancake.  
  
"Ouch, hey man, watch where you're going," Bit had said weakly, and angrily, as he tenderly rubbed his face once more, only to feel the stinging pain.  
  
"Sorry dude, you should watch where you're walkin' though," the tall man said as if he never heard Bit, then walked away.  
  
The whole time this had happened, Leena was laughing loudly once more. "It seems that Mr. Cloud is receiving his payment for his deeds," she mocked.  
  
"And what would those be?" he questioned simply.  
  
"Stealing my cookie," she answered back.  
  
"You stole my donut," he shot back.  
  
"You walked into my shower time again."  
  
"You threw the bath tub at me."  
  
"But I missed."  
  
"No you didn't."  
  
"Yes I did."  
  
"No you didn't."  
  
"Yes I did."  
  
"No you didn't, you landed right on top of me," he retorted  
  
"I'm not a bathtub," she said angrily. "I win. That means one cookie for me."  
  
Bit began to chuckle to himself, amused.  
  
"What are you laughing at?" she said with an angry tone, just as amused as he was though.  
  
He stared at her for a moment, taking in everything, from the shape of her chin to her rich scarlet hair, before replying lightly, "Nothing," then opened the diner door for Leena to walk through. She looked at him strangely; one eyebrow perched higher than the other, but walked through the door anyhow. Bit followed. There was a sign as they entered that said 'seat yourself,' so they did. They sat outside, at the table nearest the small, quiet park. The table had one candle on it, along with pepper, salt, napkins, their menus, forks, and knifes.  
  
They sat across from one another, avoiding each other's eyes.  
  
"So, um, where are you going to go? ...Now that we are able to leave the base that is," Bit said, staring at the back of a woman's blonde head behind Leena, so as of not to meet Leena's violet eyes.  
  
Leena thought for a moment before replying, "I really don't know," a small smile played on her lips, "But, I don't think that I'm going to go too far."  
  
"I see," Bit replied. Unfortunately, his brain was thinking something else, 'I don't see. What does she mean by that?'  
  
Both then looked at the menu and both decided on the same thing. The waiter came by to take their orders. Both ordered a burger and fries, and asked for water. There was an awkward silence after that, one that neither Leena nor Bit could break easily.  
  
The waiter arrived with their waters, "Could you please make some room?" she asked softly.  
  
Bit and Leena moved the salt, pepper, napkins, and eating utensils off to the side. The waiter put down Leena's water glass first and then proceeded to put down Bits. As she was in the process of putting down Bit's cup, it slipped from her hand and spilled on Bit's shirt and pants.  
  
"Ah!" Bit said, shocked at how cold the water was, and flew out of his chair.  
  
"I'm so sorry," the waiter exclaimed to Bit. "It slipped," she handed him a napkin, which he took forcefully from her, and began to wipe the area were the water was, giving her a mean look from the corner of his eye.  
  
"Er, it's okay," Bit said, attempting to refrain from yelling, and the waiter left to get their food. As Bit sat back down in his chair, he couldn't help but hear Leena attempting to hide her giggles. "What?" he asked with a smile on his face.  
  
"You...should...have seen...how far...you jumped," she said between her hands, which are in front of her mouth, and fits of giggles.  
  
He chuckled to himself, "you would have flew a few feet if it was you."  
  
"I know, but..." her voice was lost in her laughter, "you should have seen your face."  
  
Bit gave her a warm smile, making Leena's body go numb again. 'It isn't a bad night at all,' Leena thought to herself as she stared into Bit's sea green eyes, and he stared back into hers. 'He is much better than Harry, and can be a cute, sweet guy,' she added as an afterthought.  
  
"At least it's water," Bit added, Leena nodded with a smile on her face.  
  
The waiter had returned shortly after with their food, and they ate, peacefully. It wasn't the nervous atmosphere it had been, it was calm and relaxing.  
  
"Leena," Bit barely made out with his last half of his burger in his mouth, making his cheeks triple the size they normally are, "mhatarematesmithHarmymlike?"  
  
"You know I didn't make out a word of what you just said, right," Leena replied, hoping he would repeat his question again, without the full mouth of food. Unlike Bit, she had just finished her food and was waiting for him to finish his last portion of hamburger.  
  
Bit chuckled, making some of his food fly out of his mouth, and then chewed his food a little more before swallowing the large amount. "I said," his mouth now had no more food in it, "What are the dates with Harry like?"  
  
The smile on her face faded. 'Why would he ask a question like that?' she questioned herself, a little taken aback. But she answered his question, "For one, there really isn't anything to laugh about," she hoped that would satisfy Bit, but the feeling of elaboration from him made her continue, "In other words, it is extremely boring. He takes me to some expensive restaurants that no one would ever go to anyhow, he talks about himself and how he loves me, and the whole time I'm waiting for it to end. To make a long story short, it is an utterly boring time," she sighed in relief, then looked back at Bit.  
  
His arms were crossed, and he was leaning back in his chair, smiling happily at her as if it were Christmas and he had received an extra large chocolate chip cookie.  
  
'What is he smiling about?' Leena asked herself.  
  
"Have you had a good time so far?" he asked calmly.  
  
"Yes," she timidly answered, and couldn't help the fact that her cheeks turned pink, 'why does he keep smiling?' she asked herself again.  
  
She could not take it anymore, "What are you smiling at?" she asked, staring at him intently as if there was nothing about what they had just discussed that was worth smiling about.  
  
"You," he replied simply. 


	9. Sorrows under the Moon Light: Problems w...

Kay: *laughs hysterically* According to what I wrote in my last authors note, I'm pretty much suppose to be dead right now. *Zap* Darn it! She got me! *Falls over, fake dead* *Krissy, blonde neighbor, walks away thinking the task is done!* * evil laugh* She truly is blonde! *another evil laugh* *Zap* OUCH! Stop that! *zap* miss, ouch *running* I'm running, I'm running!!! *jumps over cliff* LOOK OUT BELOW!!! *bump, face hit first* Great, now all I need is a frying pan and I can make pancakes.  
  
Krissy: *shakes head, sighs* Wait, is this gun working? *zaps herself* Ouch! *walks away*  
  
Kay: You idiot *shakes her head* Anyhow, like I was saying, I can't believe I said Friday, I meant to put next Friday cause I was busy that week, I was thinking of my Biology test that was that Friday. *slaps forehead* Suddenly, things are starting to make more sense. I wondered why I saw some reviewers giving me distasteful looks. Thank you Tfm for not killing me *laughs* I wouldn't have known why you did. Now it makes sense, and I am sorry that I made that wrong promise. I still am about a week and two days late from what I originally had planned though, but please forgive me. I hope that this chapter will somewhat make up for that. High school must be getting to me, *laughs* Okay, for my mistake, I guess you all don't want to hear me right now, and I can perfectly understand if that is the case, but here is the next chap. Now, here is the disclaimer. SING YOU OWNERS, YOU OWNERS OF ZOIDS, SING!  
  
Disclaimer: *Chorus* KAY DOES NOT OWN ZOIDS, DO NOT STEAL, COPY, MODIFY, OR REUSE HER IDEAS THE SAME WAY, THE PLOT IS HERS. It is the one thing we let her keep. AND SHE DOESN'T OWN THE SONG ONE SLOWDANCE BY SIMPLE PLAN! OR SO SHE THINKS THAT IT IS THEIR SONG! *Bows, walks away into the forest*  
  
Kay: Yes, I have a part in this chapter with the song One Slow Dance by Simple Plan.  
  
[...] - Their lyrics are in these.  
  
Anyhow, I think it is their song, but I am not sure, if you know it is there song, please post saying so, now, without further ado-  
  
Jamie: YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO THEM. YOU CAN'T- *mouth is covered by Kay's hand, Jamie struggles momentarily*  
  
Kay: Jamie, dear, read my lips, yes...I...can...and there is nothing you or anyone else out here that can stop me. Do you understand? *Jamie nods head* Good, now if I release you, you have to promise that you are not going to say anything, do you promise to that? *shakes head back and forth* then I don't release you, OUCH! *Jamie is released* You bit my hand.  
  
Jamie: She is going to- *Kay tosses Jamie into nearby bush*  
  
Kay: Now Jamie, we don't want to ruin the story just yet. It's my twist for the night. I think that you have all heard enough foreshadowing, on with the story, yeah. ^_^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sorrows under the Moon Light: Problems with Moisture  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
'What the-'Leena thought to herself taken aback. She stared blankly back at Bit who only smiled back at her. Her heart was beating out of her chest, her pulse was quickening, her eardrums were pounding, and her mind was sending out mixed messages. Was she in love? 'What does he mean? He probably wasn't thinking right or something. Yeah, that must be it,' Leena tried to convince herself, but failed terribly because she didn't believe her excuses.  
  
A long moment of silence, what seemed like an eternity to Leena, passed. Both contemplating about was to do next. The waiter came and left the check; Bit watched her leave with a look of distaste. Another second passed, only the slow music was playing in the background with the chatter of people around them.  
  
"I guess I'm going to have to pay," Bit said to himself and put the exact amount of money onto the tray, to pay for their dinner, and added a small tip for the waiter. He then stood up from his chair and walked over, next to Leena.  
  
"Allow me to make this evening more enjoyable than that which you share with Harry most of the time," he said as he held out his hand to Leena.  
  
It took a moment to figure out that Bit was asking her to dance, and replied, "Sure," and took hold of his hand as he pulled her up. A few couples were dancing already, in front of the small band of four men. Two were playing a guitar, another playing the drums, one was standing in front of the microphone. They walked to the center of the crowd, hand in hand. When they reached the perfect spot, Bit stopped, and placed his hands on either side of her waist. Leena followed and put her hands on his shoulders. As they slowly began to sway with the music, the man in front of the microphone began to sing.  
  
[You're standing there alone,  
And so am I,  
But I want you here,  
By my side,  
Ohh,  
You smiled at me,  
Is everything thing this starirng game,  
That song of love.]  
  
"It isn't the slowest song there is, is it?" Bit asked with a smile, making Leena smile, giggle, and pull him closer so her arms were wrapped around his neck, and her head rested on his shoulder. Bit hesitated for a moment, but then wrapped his arms around her thin waist. They continued to sway with the music, rotating in slow circles.  
  
[I look you in the eyes,  
I try to read your thoughts,  
I ask you to go with me,  
To a far off place.  
  
You and me dancing the night away,  
You can feel my heart beating so hard,  
We look eye to eye,  
But I'm swept away.  
  
On a moonlit walk on the beach,  
Watching the sunrise for the first time,  
While I'm in a trance for that one slow dance.]  
  
Little did Bit and Leena know, three males sat at a table not too far away from them. All three were staring at them intently. Leena and Bit hadn't noticed them yet though. One had black hair, leaning over the table; the other two had brown hair. One of the brown-haired males sat back in his chair sipping his hot coffee slowly.  
  
"I told you Jamie," said the oldest of the three, "My plan will work, and that means you owe me some money. As I recall, you and I had a bet on this."  
  
Jamie shook his head, "Fine, Doc, I'll pay you," then sighed, 'I never thought those two would get together.'  
  
The third remained silent, still staring at the two dancing in the middle of everyone, he finally spoke, "I'm sure Leena is in love with Bit, but how do you know Bit loves her back."  
  
Both men stared at him, then at each other, and finally returned to watching Bit and Leena. "I just don't know Brad, I just don't know," Doc replied slowly and calmly.  
  
"So I don't owe you money then?" Jamie asked, relieved in a way.  
  
"Of course you do," Doc said with enthusiasm, "I said that they will get together, I never said that they had to like each other, besides, I need a little extra money to buy another model."  
  
Jamie nearly fell out of his chair because of this, 'typical Doc,' then sighed, he knew he should have expected this. All three returned to watching Leena and Bit slow dance.  
  
[You standing there alone,  
And so am I,  
But I want you here by my side,  
You smiled at me,  
Is everything the staring game,  
That song of love.  
  
I look you in the eyes,  
I try to read your thoughts,  
I ask you to go with me,  
To a far off place.  
  
You and me dancing the night away,  
You can feel my heart beating so hard,  
We look eye to eye,  
But I'm swept away.]  
  
As Leena and Bit swayed with the music, Leena couldn't help but think that something felt right about this. Even though they weren't speaking to one another, it felt right. She felt his heart beating, the warmth between, and the wet area where the water had spilled on Bit's clothes. However, it finally occurred to her, she loved him. It had all started as a simple plan to lose Harry, and ended up being one of the greatest things that ever happened to her.  
  
She could only hope he would return those feelings if she expressed them to him, tonight was the night to do it if she wanted to tell him what she felt. 'Doc, Jamie, and Brad will probably be back tomorrow, and who knows when I'll get another chance like this. The only thing is, does he love me back?'  
  
[We don't have to talk,  
We don't have to laugh at all,  
I just want you here with me,  
We dont have to talk,  
We dont have to laugh at all,  
I just want you here....  
  
You and me dancing the night away,  
You can feel my heart beating so hard,  
We look eye to eye,  
But I'm swept away.  
  
After that long walk on the beach,  
Watching the sunrise for the first time,  
But I'm in a trance for that one slow dance.]  
  
The music faded with its sound decreasing slowly into the night. All the couples, including Bit and Leena, pulled away from one another and clapped for the band.  
  
"Thank you, thank you," the singer said as he and the others bowed to their audience. "We'll be here till next week."  
  
Leena and Bit still stood in the middle of the depleting crowd, both with cheeks of pink shading. Leena didn't know what to say to Bit. Everything had happened all so fast, it seemed like one giant blur. One moment they were at their table, the next they were dancing, and now that moment was over, but not gone, now they were standing a few feet from each other, too nervous to speak, too confused to think.  
  
"Do...Do you want to go for a walk?" he finally said.  
  
Leena smiled, her cheeks turned scarlet, this was her chance. She nodded, "Sure," and followed Bit out of the diner, and towards the quiet park next to it.  
  
Before they entered, Leena stopped abruptly and grabbed Bit's wrist, causing Bit to also stop.  
  
"What's up?" he asked curiously.  
  
"Why are we going in there?" she asked, pointing towards the entrance.  
  
"Because it is a place where people can walk." Bit finally caught on to the real reason why Leena had stopped. "Is the great Leena Toros scared?" he asked in a mocking tone with a grin.  
  
Leena gave him a stern look as of to say 'Shut up,' but Bit's grin only grew. "I'm not scared of anything," she retorted.  
  
"Leena, it's not like the chainsaw man is waiting for you or anything like that," Bit continued.  
  
"Very funny," Leena snapped. Bit was starting to lose the feeling in his fingers because Leena was cutting off his circulation of blood to his wrist.  
  
"But then again, we never know, so we won't go too far."  
  
Leena released her grip a little, Bit only smiled sheepishly at her, 'Note to self, never say that again,' Bit told himself as he walked into the entrance of the park, rubbing his wrist slightly with Leena behind him.  
  
There were miniature light stands that followed the path, so they did not lose it. They walked slowly for about ten minutes before they left the tree area and looked upon a lake.  
  
Everything was dark around them, even the last miniature light stand ended at the end of the path, the only thing visible was the lake itself, and the heavenly bodies above which illuminated the lake immensely. The reflection of the two moons played in the water as small ripples changed their shape little because of how large they were tonight. Bit noticed a two-person bench near the side of the lake and escorted Leena to it, Leena sat first, and then he joined her. They sat in silence, both comfortable with one another.  
  
"So far Leena," Bit said, turning to look at the side of her face, "I don't see any chainsaw man, so I'm guessing you would like to give me your cookie for being right."  
  
"Sure," Leena replied absentmindedly as she looked at the two moons, but quickly realized what she had agreed to, "Wait, what?"  
  
Bit chuckled to himself, and gave a reassuring smile to Leena, saying 'I won't.' Leena only smiled back. Her cheeks had turned cherry red, again. Luckily, Bit did not notice because it was too dark and was staring at the two large moons enlightening the dark sky.  
  
Leena, too, focused her gaze onto the two moons, and distractedly stood up from her position. She walked a few feet forward, so that she was at the lakebed and whispered, "They are huge tonight, huh?"  
  
Bit got up from his position and walked until he was right behind Leena. "Yeah, they are huh," he said as he glanced up then to the back of Leena's head.  
  
Leena felt his breath on the back of her neck, and restrained herself from giggling because it tickled. Her heart was pounding on her chest once again, her whole body was going numb, she could feel the goose bumps forming on her arm, and she had a desire to turn around and kiss him. It seemed like the perfect moment to her. No one was around, it was a beautiful night, and she truly believed that she loved him. She honestly believed that she loved him, and for some strange reason, she had no clue why. Why did she love a person like Bit? 'Its anyone's guess,' she thought, but she loved him anyhow. She knew she subconsciously liked him since the beginning, but never thought that it would develop into something more. Now, she figured, was her chance.  
  
She slowly turned on her heel to face Bit; he was only inches away from her face with his goofy grin as he looked up at the stars.  
  
"Bit," she said sternly and calmly. Bit's head made a downward motion so she could now see his face. It had a pearly white tint to it, 'must be the moons,' Leena answered to herself, but for some reason, it didn't have that same effect on his eyes. They still glowed sea green, only brighter than before.  
  
"Huh?" he asked, still staring at her.  
  
"I just...just..." Leena was at a lose for words as she stared at the gray- ish black grass. 'When have I never been able to talk to him?' she asked. "I just want to say..." her voice trailed off.  
  
"Yes," Bit said with a look as of for her to go on.  
  
"I-" she began to lean in towards him, so their faces were only an inch or two away, and kept progressing.  
  
"LEENA!!!"  
  
Leena froze at the sound of her name being called, and pulled her head away from Bit to look at the ground, but suddenly realized that she knew that voice, and how she wished it really wasn't him. She turned her head to her left, Bit's head moved to his right, only to see a brown haired, blue eyed, Harry Champ looking angrily at Bit.  
  
'NO HARRY!!!' her mind screamed, 'Why now, why can't you annoy me later? It's not like you don't know where I live.' He had ruined her chance, and now he'd have to pay.  
  
"Get lost Harry," Bit said defensively.  
  
"Why?" he said mockingly, "I think that my Leena would want me to be where ever she was. For we share a special bond that no one can break, isn't that right Leena?"  
  
"Get over yourself Harry," Leena retorted with such an angry tone of voice that Bit took a step back in fear that she may explode at any moment.  
  
"What?" Harry asked confused, "What did you do to my Leena, Cloud?"  
  
"One, Harry, I am not your Leena, and secondly, Bit did not do anything," 'except be cute and adorable,' her mind corrected her, then she added as an afterthought, "I just don't like you like that," she replied quickly, and sternly.  
  
Harry gaped at the two of them, then stared heatedly at Bit, and repeated, "What did you do to her?" he pointed at Leena. From what Leena could tell, he understood what she said, but could not come to terms with it.  
  
"Believe what you want Harry, I didn't do anything to her."  
  
Harry just stared, too shocked to know what to do, "But, but, what about all our dates? What about me saving you from the base?"  
  
"You chose to save us from the base, and my dad forced me to go on those dates."  
  
"But," it was a no win situation for Harry. "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" He said, once again to Bit, but to no avail. Suddenly two robotic creatures grabbed him by his arms.  
  
"Come now, Harry. You really shouldn't interrupt people."  
  
"What are you doing Sebastian?" Harry said out of surprise, "I must save my Leena!"  
  
"That isn't Leena," replied Benjamin, "she doesn't look like her. Besides, Harry, Leena is still at the base with Bit."  
  
"NO SHE ISN'T!" he screamed, "SHE IS RIGHT THERE!"  
  
"Oh Harry," he said as if Harry were only two years old, "That can't be Leena."  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SEBASTIAN? IT IS SHE! YOU NUTTY ROBOTS! I'M GOING TO TAKE BOTH OF YOU APART FOR THIS IF YOU DON'T LET ME GO!"  
  
"We saw never saw her leave the base," Benjamin replied as they faded off into the distance, "You told us to keep a sharp watch on her and she and Bit never left," they completely vanished from Bit and Leena's view, but Harry's screams could still be heard in the distance.  
  
Bit and Leena both stared in the direction they had left.  
  
"So, you were saying?" Bit asked Leena as if nothing had just happened.  
  
"I-"  
  
"Yes, I know you said that. Now would you like to add anythi-"  
  
Before Bit finished his sentence, Leena had stood on her toes, kissed him on the lips, and wrapped her arms around his neck. Her eyes were closed, and all she could feel were his soft lips on hers. For a moment, he didn't kiss back, and didn't wrap his arms around her, or anything of the sort, but then, he did. He kissed back, but still did not move his arms around her waist. For a moment, they both kissed, but Leena felt her shoulders being pushed back and had to break away from him. She opened her eyes to see a shocked Bit looking back at her. He had pushed her away.  
  
'What?' she was racking her brain trying to find the answer as of to why he would push her away after everything? Why? What would make him not want her? Was there something wrong with her breath? She could fix that.  
  
"Leena," he finally choked out, "I-" a brief silence, "I don't think I want to do that."  
  
She stood there, two feet away, in shock, still asking ironic questions in her head. Bit continued.  
  
"Not now anyhow. Its just, I always thought of you as a sister, ya know, and well," he paused for a moment and looked down at the grass, "I wouldn't feel comfortable at the moment if we got together."  
  
It was heart wrenching for Leena to hear that. She was so mixed up in thought and emotions.  
  
"It's not that I don't like you, it's just, well-"  
  
"Yes," she croaked out, she felt like she was on the verge of tears, but refrained from crying and snapping at him.  
  
"You're my best friend, Leena. I don't want that friendship to be destroyed. We're only eighteen, what if things don't work out between us? We may not be friends after that, and I can't imagine not chasing you to get back my donut, or the other way around." He did not smile when he said these words; in fact, he looked like he would break down any minute. His heart was aching, and he felt miserable all over. He was scared. He hated that feeling of being scared, he hated the feeling that something would happen and he would never see Leena again.  
  
"I guess what I'm trying to say is that I'm not ready to take that step yet," he added as an afterthought.  
  
Leena solemnly nodded, to say she understood, but something finally hit her brain, "But, if you weren't ready, why did you ask me to dance? Why did you even ask me to come with you?" she hoped that by asking these two questions, it would change his answer.  
  
Bit thought for a second, then replied, "No offense Leena, but I felt it was only right if I asked you to dance and to see if you wanted to go with me to the diner. By asking you to dance, I thought it would make this night better than Harry's if you at least did something besides talk," but Bit knew deep down, that wasn't the entire answer. He knew he asked her because he liked her, but he never thought that she would think much of it.  
  
He liked it, when they danced, but he felt like something was out of place. It felt like friendship was more important, and what would everyone say if they found out that he was going out with Leena, what would his team say? He knew that most people that broke up never stayed friends after that, and if that would be the case with Leena, he didn't want to risk it. Sure, he was all about taking risks in zoid battles, but that didn't necessarily mean that he wanted to take risks with another human. Not now anyhow. He knew he had his whole life in front of him, or did he? But his mind was made up, and he had to stick with it now.  
  
"I'm sorry Leena, if you thought that I liked you like that, and maybe I will, but I don't feel like I like you like that right now. Just not now," he repeated.  
  
Leena took a deep breath, and exhaled, "Okay," she said as she was finally calming down. "I'm sorry, it just felt like the right moment," she said turning back to the lake, avoiding eye contact with Bit. She felt a hand on her right shoulder and a single word murmured, "sorry," then felt the presence of the hand gone, and a coldness infect that spot.  
  
"Lets go," she finally said, turning around and walking right by Bit towards the path. He followed her silently.  
  
Within fifteen minutes, they were both in the jeep, Bit driving, and were on their way back to the base. It wasn't half as comfortable to either of them as it had been on the way here. Neither was relaxed, nor happy for that matter at having to be in the same car as the other. They really just wanted to be separated.  
  
As they reached the base, and got out of the jeep, they headed for their rooms. Leena's and Bit's were both in the same direction, only Leena's was before Bits. Both walked silently down the hall, too exhausted and in a way angry to talk to one another. As soon as Leena reached her bedroom door, she pulled Bits wrist to stop him. Bit immediately stopped and looked at her.  
  
She took another deep breath and exhaled, "Thanks for the night, Bit," she said with a glum face, then swiftly kissed his right cheek, then slapped his left cheek, and walked into her room without a second glance back.  
  
Bit slowly put his left hand to the cheek she had just hit. It took a minute for Bit to understand what happened, but then continued to walk to his room. He opened his door, sat down on the side of his bed, put his face in his hands, and murmured silently to himself, "What have I done?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kay: *sobs* this is most likely the saddest chapter I've ever written, and I think that it is also one of the longest. *Sobs some more* and now look at me, you reviewers are going to eat me alive for this chapter. I feel so helpless. *Sobs once again* *whips tears* but don't worry ya'll. This story doesn't end here. Oh no, if I ended with that, I'm sure that someone will kill me by tomorrow.  
  
Jamie: I tried to warn you all. *Kay shoots death stare towards Jamie* But Kay made me promise not tell as you can read.  
  
Kay: And if you tell anyone any little detail about the next chapter, you may be about six feet under within a few moments of what you said. Oh, and I am well aware that the song I chose, if any of you hear it, or have heard it, is not exactly a slow dancing song. It is in a small way, but not really. Just thought it kinda went along with everything in this story, and I have to admit, I was inspired by it too. I heard it not too long ago, and that's when I thought of putting this plot bunny in. ^_~ *sees Bit and Leena running towards her* Oh look, there's Leena and Bit now. Hmm...they don't look too happy.  
  
Jamie: Maybe that has to do with the fact that they want to kill you.  
  
Kay: *nods* Yes, it probably is the case after what just happened in this chapter. *Bit and Leena are closing in on Kay* I wonder if I should move.  
  
Jamie: Well, that probably would keep you alive.  
  
Bit and Leena: *Dive at Kay, but go right through her*  
  
Kay: You were saying Jamie.  
  
Jamie: *Looks at Kay with strange messed up face, blinks eyes rapidly to see if illusion or not* What just happened?  
  
Kay: *Sticks hand inside of stomach, laughs* Not everyone that writes is alive you know.  
  
Jamie: *blinks* YOU'RE MAD!!! *runs away from Kay, out of earshot*  
  
Kay: He even looks cute when he runs. *waves* bye cutie Jamie!  
  
Bit: *stares at Leena* What's up with her?  
  
Leena: She can't be dead. *both walk away* The real Kay has to be alive somewhere around here. It's not like falling off a cliff is going to kill her.  
  
Kay: Ya know, I never thought that those gifts you got for Halloween were actually useful until I got this projector. *puts finger to lips* shhh...Don't tell Jamie. Hope you all had a HAPPY HALLOWEEN!!! *evil laugh* *vanishes* 


	10. Seven Years too Long

Kay: I told you not to tell them or go near them!  
  
Jamie: Well, it isn't my fault if they decide to put me in reviews.  
  
Kay: Yes, and it is a good thing that they didn't try to force you to tell them, but you still gave away the obvious plot. At least you didn't really tell them the ending, or what is going to happen in this chapter, no one knows, except me that is. However, you still shouldn't go near them.  
  
Jamie: Hey, it was Zapper Zako's choice to put me in there in the first place.  
  
Kay: That reminds me, Thank you, Zapper Zako for your e-mail. I think you are one of the ones who inspired some of this chapter, I don't really know how, but after reading your e-mail, this little idea clicked in my head, so Thanks! Oh, Jamie, hmm... you could have done your disappearing act.  
  
Jamie: What? How would I do that?  
  
Kay: Like this! *Pushes Jamie off cliff Kay fell off earlier* Bye Jamie.  
  
Jack: You do realize that you did that all in front of your audience, right?  
  
Kay: ... you were recording that part?  
  
Jack: *nods*  
  
Kay: You're going to be the next to go down the hill after we are done with this part.  
  
Jack: Umm...if you can catch me.  
  
Kay: I may not be the fastest on the soccer team, but you had better hope I don't catch you.  
  
Jack: *nods*  
  
Kay: Are you still taping? ... *notices little red, blinking light, sighs* okay, as you can tell, Jamie and I have been arguing. Oh, and I don't know if I've said this in the last few chapters, but I'll say it now so you all know, and this is a direct quote. "MAN! I'M LOVING ALL THESE REVIEWS!" I think Jack videotaped my reaction, but I'm not sure, and if he did, he won't be showing any of you until he is pushed off the cliff. Don't you back away Jack. You still have to record the rest of this. Like I said, I loved the reviews, most of you made me laugh, some of you said that the last chapter made you pretty much cry, and I must master that skill of feelings, I got a long way to go. Overall, I am extremely pleased with the reviews I have received. *laughs* Okay, I know I left you all at a very tense moment, but I couldn't help it if it just felt like I should. All right, these first few paragraphs are somewhat an introduction, so I recommend that you all read it carefully to understand what is happening, because I can assure you most of this will not make sense unless you read these first couple paragraphs.  
  
Oh, and here is a one stanza poem that may help you understand why you should read those paragraphs so carefully.  
  
Seven years went by,  
I think some nights I sat on my bed to cry,  
Because every time I thought about that day,  
I remember how you pushed me away.  
  
Kay: Maybe that helps, I don't know, anyhow on with the disclaimer.  
  
Disclaimer: *Chorus* KAY DOES NOT OWN ZOIDS, DO NOT STEAL, COPY, MODIFY, OR REUSE HER IDEAS THE SAME WAY, THE PLOT IS HERS. It is the one thing we let her keep. *Bows, walks away into the forest*  
  
Kay: What?! I saw it fitting for them to come back and sing since they did such a wonderful job last time. Okay, on with the story, yeah?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Seven Years too Long  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A month from that day, Bit and Leena finally began to chase each other again; two months later they began to talk to one another, though it was only basic words like "yes" or "okay," with the longest sentence, "Good morning." It took three months more for Jamie to lend Doc the money he wanted, and a year for Doc to get a special zoid model he had obsessed over. Two years later, Brad had the courage to start dating Naomi.  
  
After another year, Harry came down to planet Zi, and continued his strangeness, still stalking Leena. Now, it's two years and six months later. To put it simply, it has been exactly seven years since the night when Bit became heartbroken and more importantly, broke Leena's by being stupid. Now, though Bit and Leena are both 25 years old, they continue to act like children towards one another.  
  
Over those years, other changes occurred. Leena let her hair grow a little longer. It wasn't much of a noticeable difference, but enough. She grew another two inches, and developed her body more so she was physically stronger. Two things for sure remained the same, her purple eyes, and welcoming personality. Her eyes had stayed unfazed over the last seven years, and still had the same glint they always had. Her personality was still fiery.  
  
Bit had also grown; he grew about two inches, keeping his height above Leena's. He had stolen Leena's food more regularly in the last few years, so he maintained his athletic figure. Occasionally, though, Leena would let him have some of her food, and he would do the same in return. His life had indeed changed in seven long years, and it was hard for him to believe what he had become. He was one of the most well respected, well-known pilots, along with his whole team. He went from junk dealer, to top class pilot, to legendary pilot. He could hardly go a week without someone outside the base saying, 'Hey, aren't you Bit Cloud?'  
  
His life had settled down. He knew exactly what would make it complete. On this special day, something happened to change their lives forever.  
  
You could say everything that morning began normally. Brad was working on his Shadow Fox before he went into the kitchen to eat. He was fixing the barrel on one of the guns that had been slightly damaged in yesterday's battle. Jamie was making breakfast in the kitchen for the five of them. Doc had awakened, and was playing with his zoid models as if they were in a real battle. As for Bit and Leena, their wonderful morning routine hadn't changed, save for the fact that Leena was prepared for Bit.  
  
The night before, Leena had planned how she would chase her victim, knowing now which way the coward would run. She had set up a few things in the hangar, blocked certain routes to force him to run right where she wanted him. This time, she was positive she would catch him.  
  
Brad was just about finishing a job when he heard familiar yells, threats, and screams for help heading down the hall towards the hangar. He looked up from his position, which is on top of the Shadow Fox, just in time to see a blonde-haired, green-eyed warrior sprint through the entrance, this time, a chocolate chip cookie clutched in his right hand. He was in the same old battle uniform as before; it had been stitched quite a few times.  
  
"HELP! I SWEAR THIS IS MY COOKIE! SOMEONE STOP THIS MANIAC!" he screamed frantically, grinning as he ran.  
  
Brad, still looking at the entrance, saw a red-haired, female warrior emerge at a fast pace, her eyes fixed on her prey as she sprinted after it. She was dressed in casual wear, and looked pleased to be chasing Bit again.  
  
"YOU BETTER HOPE I DON'T CATCH YOU BIT!" she screamed.  
  
Brad shook his head slightly and mumbled under his breath, "Some things never change," with a sigh, then returned to finishing the job he had started.  
  
Meanwhile, Bit was having a horrible time escaping Leena. He attempted to make a right turn around a large crate to lose her, but it was blocked by extra zoid parts he had collected a few days before. He didn't know they were there.  
  
"COME BACK HERE BIT CLOUD!" she yelled; her plan had worked.  
  
"MAKE ME!" he yelled back, passing the Liger 0 who stood silently watching. Bit only sprinted faster. 'Just a little farther, and you've lost her,' he thought to himself. There was a left turn ahead; it lead to a door between a large crate and the hangar wall. He had been taking that route, which should have allowed him to lose her. The only problem was, he didn't realize she already knew about it.  
  
Knowing the turn was ahead, he began to accelerate as much as possible. He finally got to the edge of the crate, made a sharp cut to his left, to make a straight break through what he thought was the open door. Once through, he would lock the door, and sprint to the kitchen.  
  
As he approached the door, his body slammed into it, causing a large dent at the point of impact, and bouncing him back a few feet. He had been looking back at Leena the whole time, and didn't see it was closed. Normally it was open, allowing him to run through it, but it wasn't this time. He couldn't go to the right because there was the hangar wall, and he couldn't go to the left because of the crate. He was at a dead end.  
  
'Uh-oh,' he thought to himself, he hadn't expected it to be closed. He turned around to see Leena looking straight into his eyes. He began to move back as far as possible until his back was against the cold, metal door with a large dent, which fit the outline of his body. He quickly reached with his left hand for the button to open the door, but as soon as he pressed it, he felt his whole body fly upward. It had finally occurred to him. He was trapped. He noticed he was in a large rope net a good distance off the ground, with no way to get down. His body was curled up with his knees to his chest, the cookie still clutched in his right hand. His back was towards the ground. He looked towards Leena to see her reaction; a triumphant look was on Leena's face. Her eyes looked on happily at the sight of him caught in the net like an insect in a spider web. Her arms were crossed in front of her body with most of her weight on her left foot.  
  
"Hey Leena," he said cheerily, knowing he was dead. "It's a wonderful morning, huh?" he smiled broadly at her.  
  
"Yep," she replied as she stood next to him with a genuine smile on her face. "It's a beautiful morning, just to let you know." She quickly reached into the net and grabbed her cookie. "Now, I'm debating what I should do next with you."  
  
"Come on, Leena," he said with as wide a smile as he could muster, "You know I was going to give it back."  
  
"Sure," she replied sarcastically, "That's why there is a large Bit mark in it," she claimed, looking at the chunk missing.  
  
"So I got a little hungry, no big deal," Bit soon regretted his words.  
  
"Hmmm...I think I'll just throw you to your fan group. Let them decide what they want you to do. Maybe they'll take you shopping with them, get you some new clothes."  
  
"You wouldn't," he said.  
  
"Maybe this list of names and numbers will clear up some things. They seem to like to call and leave messages," a smirk was now on her lips, "Or maybe I should just let you stay up there for the rest of the day. That would probably teach you to show some respect for others," she took a bite out of her cookie, still debating what to do.  
  
Bit gave a hesitant laugh. Was she being serious? Or was she kidding? He didn't know. "You're not serious are you?" he asked uncertainly.  
  
"Why would I go through all the trouble if I was going to let you go?" she took another bite out of her cookie.  
  
"But you wouldn't throw me to my fan group, right?"  
  
She took another bite out of her cookie; now only a small piece remained. She looked at him thoughtfully, reached into her pocket, and pulled out a piece of paper with names and numbers on it, unfolded it, and held it near his face so he could see it.  
  
Unfortunately for Bit, there were names on the list he recognized. "Oh," he whispered quietly, surprised. She then folded the paper back up, and placed it in her pocket.  
  
"I guess that solves that," she nodded to herself.  
  
In the distance, both warriors heard a voice yelling their names, "BIT, LEENA, BREAKFAST!" It was Jamie, and he was apparently finished making breakfast.  
  
"BE THERE IS A SECOND, JAMIE!" Leena replied, and then refocused her attention on Bit.  
  
"Hey, you wanna go get breakfast, you know, before it gets cold," he said thoughtfully.  
  
"And leave you hanging here by yourself so you can try to get away...I don't think so," there was a new glint in her eyes, which signaled Bit that she had an idea.  
  
"What are you going to do to me?" he said, sensing she was on to something.  
  
"Your punishment," she replied firmly. She then walked so she was under him, put her hands through the holes to meet his sides, and began to tickle him. Bit couldn't help but laugh hard; he was ticklish. He tried to move to the side escape her fingers, but failed. He couldn't move at all, because the net was too tight around him.  
  
After a few minutes, Bit was ready to go bathroom, and Leena finally stopped.  
  
"Was that my punishment?" he asked happily as he hung there.  
  
"Yeah," she replied with a pure smile, "It is," she then pressed the button to open the door, and Bit and the net made contact with the concrete floor with a loud bang, "That is also part of it."  
  
Bit laughed happily, rubbing his back slightly, "I guess I deserve it in a way."  
  
"Yeah, you do," she replied just as happy.  
  
"Hey, I was just kidding," he said, trying to look insulted at what she had just said.  
  
"You're a horrible liar Bit," she said extending her hand to lift him.  
  
"You really think so?" he said as he took her hand.  
  
"Try to lie again."  
  
"I think you're the most horrible thing that ever walked planet Zi."  
  
"Liar," she said quickly.  
  
"How would you truly know?" he asked slyly.  
  
"Because," she began modestly, "I told you to try to lie."  
  
"You're good."  
  
"And I wouldn't make you laugh if I were the most horrible thing on Zi, and you were smiling when you said that."  
  
"Geez, take away the fun in everything."  
  
"And what's that suppose to mean?" she said, attempting to look insulted just as Bit had been.  
  
"Just an observation."  
  
"Too bad you're blind."  
  
"And what's that supposed to mean?" he repeated what Leena had said.  
  
"Just an observation," she said with a smile. They both laughed slightly.  
  
"Lets go get some food, yeah?" he asked.  
  
"Okay," she said.  
  
"Okay," he repeated, and they left the hangar for the kitchen after Leena rewired the door so it would open.  
  
They entered the kitchen, both smiling. Jamie took note of it and asked indecisively, "What's up with you two?"  
  
"The fact that we are both hungry, and would like some food," Bit replied.  
  
"Help yourselves, it's on the table."  
  
"Thanks, Jamie," Bit and Leena said in unison and took a seat next to each other. They began loading their plates with eggs, bacon, pancakes, sausages, and much more food. Nowadays, they had plenty of food because they won so regularly. After a few minutes, Jamie joined them at the table, sitting across from Bit. He laid a newspaper flat on the table, and began to read.  
  
Leena and Bit took note of what Jamie was doing, and Leena quickly asked after swallowing a mouth full of egg, "Since when do you read the paper, Jamie?"  
  
"Since the Royal Cup tournament finished a year ago, most of the time you two aren't here to see me reading."  
  
"Well, aren't you going to eat first?" Bit asked.  
  
"I already had. As I said, you two aren't here most of the time," he replied.  
  
Leena and Bit both nodded in agreement.  
  
"Hey," Bit said after eating some bacon, "Do we have anything to drink around here?"  
  
"The milk is all gone, Doc ruined all the tea-"  
  
Bit cut him off, "What about the orange juice?"  
  
"You all finished it off yesterday," he continued, "We do have coffee."  
  
"All right, I'll take that," Bit finally agreed as Jamie passed him the pot and Bit began to pour it in his cup.  
  
At that moment, the kitchen door flew opened with a loud bang making all three jump, and Bit almost spilled the coffee over everything.  
  
"Geez," Bit said loudly, "You'd think that most people would be content with a door that opens by itself," he said as he finished pouring the coffee and placed the pot on the table. He looked around to see who it was. "Hiya Harry, what a pleasant surprise for you to join us," he said sarcastically. Harry had become a recent visitor, and was still ignored at the Toro's base. Bit had begun to hate Harry increasingly over the years, but still restrained himself from choking him. Instead of wasting his energy by telling Harry to get lost, Bit slowly began to drink his coffee, gripping the handle tightly to absorb some of his anger.  
  
Jamie stared briefly, then returned to reading.  
  
Leena, however, wondered why Harry was here. Sure, she had been tricked into a few dates with him in the last seven years, and had started to appreciate him in some small way, but still disliked his annoying behavior. She wondered why he was here so early.  
  
"Hello Leena," came his sickening voice.  
  
"What do you want, Harry?" she asked firmly, "You aren't getting me to go on another date."  
  
"Now Leena," he said just as sweetly, "That's no way to treat your future husband."  
  
"What are you talking about?" she asked as she stood up. Jamie had taken his eyes off the paper, and stared at the unfolding scene. Bit all the while, continued to drink his coffee slowly, barely sipping, but not swallowing it completely.  
  
Harry quickly moved in front of her, "I'm going to do something I should have done nine years ago," he then kneeled in front of her, took hold of her left hand with his right, took a small black box out of his pocket, released her hand, then opened it.  
  
"Leena, will you marry me?"  
  
Leena stood silently with her eyes ready to pop out, Jamie's jaw dropped immediately, and Bit sprayed the large quantity of coffee he had in his mouth across the table covering Jamie's face and chest area.  
  
"Sorry," Bit said as he stared at the fuming Jamie in front of him. He reluctantly got up, and left the room, his fists clenched, turning white from the pressure.  
  
Feeling as if he were an intruder, Jamie too, left, coffee dripping down his nose leaving a trail of coffee as he walked.  
  
This left Leena and Harry all alone, Leena debating what to do. Should she say yes, or no? She didn't know. She didn't really love him, but her life wasn't going anywhere. Was he worth it? Yes, the little box contained a beautifully crafted, gold band, diamond ring. Excuse me, a HUGE diamond ring. Was it worth it?  
  
Meanwhile, Jamie rushed to the hangar to alert Brad about the recent events.  
  
Brad, seeing Jamie covered in coffee, couldn't help but ask, "What happened? Did the coffee pot attack you?"  
  
"Yeah, aliens from another planet took control of the coffee pot and attacked me so they could figure out why the Blitz team continues to win. Come on, I want you to hear something!"  
  
"What is it about?" Brad asked, thinking it may be a trick.  
  
"Harry asked Leena to marry him, and I don't think she has said yes yet."  
  
"Why are you giving me some story about aliens attacking you? Lets go!"  
  
They both dashed over to Doc to retrieve him as well. As soon as they were outside the kitchen door, the one Harry had entered, Jamie filled them in on the entire story. Hearing this, all three put their ears to the door in an attempt to hear the rest of Leena and Harry's conversation.  
  
Inside, Leena was enjoying Harry's face as time passed. Harry was slowly becoming impatient, and could no longer take the silence.  
  
"My love, if you accept, you will make me the happiest man on Zi. You will be rich, receive all the ammo you need, battle to your heart's content, you'll have security, protection, love from me. You'd be able to visit Doc, Jamie, Brad, and," he paused for a moment, then said with great distain, "Bit."  
  
"That's a load of rubbish," whispered a low voice from behind the kitchen door.  
  
"Hush Jamie," she heard a deeper voice say, "We don't want her hearing us."  
  
"Oh will you two just shut up?" said a third, calmer voice.  
  
Leena stifled a giggle, and continued to stare at the focused Harry, who seemed oblivious to the three voices. Moments later, he asked, "So what do you say?" as if no one were listening.  
  
"I'll have to think about it, Harry," Leena said, thoughtfully.  
  
Another few heart-wrenching, awkward moments passed before Harry asked, "Have you had enough time to think, Love?"  
  
'Big ring, no love. True love, not too good of a ring. Beauty is a burden,' she deduced.  
  
Time passed slowly for Harry, each second seeming like another seven years. The situation was tearing at Harry's insides, perhaps something was about to break: his heart pounded as he stared at Leena, his knee stiffened from remaining too long in the same position, and his arms began to shake as he held up the little box containing the beautifully crafted gold ring.  
  
In contrast to Harry, Leena was enjoying the moment, but finally concluded, 'I can't miss an opportunity like this,' she said to herself. She sighed, looked straight into his blue eyes, and replied sweetly, "Yes..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kay: All right, before any of you decide to kill me, 1) Check my Bio page, and check the couples. 2) Realize I still have one more to two chapters to go, and I'm kinda sure that the next chapter will be my last. 3) If you kill me, then this is where this story ends. 4) She says something else, notice ... the three periods. 5) You have to say, this is a lovely cliffhanger. However, I'm thinking right now that you all don't want to hear this.  
  
Harry: She doesn't say anything else! My Leena said yes!  
  
Kay: Dream on Romeo *hits Harry in the head with Leena's frying pan* Security! SECURITY! All right, well, I guess you will all have to find out in the next chapter to know what happens. Until- WHOA!  
  
Jamie: *Pushes Kay off cliff, and brushes of dirt on himself* that is her payback. Good-bye, I shall now be running. *Sprints for his zoid*  
  
Kay: *still falling down cliff* YOU-SHALL-PAY-JAMIE!!! Ouch... 


	11. Sweet Emotions

Kay: Hello all! How ya doing?  
  
Jack: You know you're wasting film right?  
  
Kay: Silence! *Clears throat* I would like to say that I'm quite surprised nowadays when I read a zoids fic that involves a frying pan. *Laughs* I never noticed them before, and I wonder if I inspired that idea...I may never know. Anyhow, I was extremely pleased with the reviews I received, and all the sweet talk that came with them. Well, *looks up at Jamie's zoid, which is flying above* I guess he has to come down someday.  
  
*BOOM*  
  
Kay: I guess that day has come a little earlier than expected *Jamie's zoid comes down, barely landing, Kay smiles* I guess I shouldn't tell him about the explosives for a while. Revenge is sweet. *Clears throat once more* As I was saying, I hope that you all enjoyed Twisted Fate. I put a lot of my heart into writing this story, and I hope you all will respect it, and me by not stealing any of the plot ideas I have used. I know that most of my ideas are not original, but some of them are, for most of them I haven't seen in another story before I wrote it. Well, I guess you don't want to hear me babbling much more, so my dedication will be at the bottom. On with-  
  
Jack: The Disclaimer!  
  
Kay: *angry face* that was my line...*sniffles, laughs*  
  
Jack: Well, I had to try it out. *Laughs*  
  
Kay: All right, but just this once you get to say that. All right, like he said.  
  
Disclaimer: I solemnly guarantee I do not own zoids. Zoids belongs to a company...not me...Suing me is pointless, hence, do not do it. You will be wasting your time. The only thing that belongs to me is the plot. Please do not mimic my plot in an attempt to have a good idea, basic concepts are okay, but summarizing the story will have me on your back flaming you constantly, and will have other people I know flaming you, so in the end, it's better not to do any of that. Also, please do not copy, modify, steal, or reuse my ideas in the same way.  
  
Kay: Now, *sniff* on with *sniff* the story. *sniff, sniff*  
  
Jack: *hands Kay a tissue* Here is a tissue for your issue.  
  
Kay: I'm gonna need a whole box full if that's the case. Austin Powers's movies rock. On with the story!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sweet Emotions  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Three bodies fell into the kitchen and collided with the floor; causing a loud thump. The smallest one was squashed under the larger two. All three stared intently at Leena with a look of disbelief.  
  
"What are you guys doing here?!" she exclaimed, "You're all rude! You should show some respect for others and-"  
  
"I told you, Jamie, you shouldn't be listening to other people's conversations," Doc said quickly, cutting Leena off, "I tried to pull him from the door, but he wouldn't budge."  
  
"That's funny, Doc, what were you doing with your ear to the door?" Jamie barely spoke, both Doc and Brad had not yet removed themselves from his back.  
  
"I for one, had nothing to do with this," Brad said calmly, "It was all Jamie."  
  
"That's nice, Brad, but if you had nothing to do with it, then why are you still on top of me? You're cutting off my air supply!" Jamie blurted out with a sense of urgency, his face turning a light shade of blue. Brad and Doc quickly jumped off Jamie's back, then helped him up, and turned their gaze to Leena.  
  
Leena was fuming by now, "Why were you three-," but she could not finish her sentence because her father, once again, had cut her off.  
  
"So, is this my daughter's choice?" Doc asked, amused, with his arms folded as Jamie and Brad regained their composure. "I'm so happy for you," Doc said excitedly as he wrapped his arms around his daughter in a hug, "Now, all we need to do is plan the wedding."  
  
"DAD! GET OFF!" she yelled as she pushed her father away, "I'm not finished yet!"  
  
"Harry," she continued once she freed herself from her father, "is that all you have to say?"  
  
Harry nodded eagerly with a furtive smile, which made Leena sick to her stomach, "Well, "yes" wasn't all I had to say," Leena replied. "I was going to say more until these guys interrupted me," she glared angrily at Brad, Jamie, and her father.  
  
She then continued, "Yes, I've had enough time to think about it. Yes, I would make you the happiest man on Zi. Yes, I would have protection from you, and yes, I would have ammo, which is a very tempting offer. Yes, from my perspective, the wedding would probably look amazing with your money. Yes, I would get a beautiful engagement ring with a huge diamond on it, which is also very tempting, but even with all of this, my final answer is..." she took a deep breath, and exhaled, "no."  
  
A loud crack in the ceiling was heard, and tiny dust particles began falling. Jamie, Brad, and Doc all smiled at Leena's decision, but she didn't notice. Harry's jaw dropped so far, an extra large donut could fit inside. "Why?" Harry asked, broken-hearted, "Have I not offered, and given you enough, Leena?"  
  
"You have money to buy almost anything in the world, but there is something you can't buy with money, something you have failed to acquire before you asked this question."  
  
"And what's that? I'll buy it just to prove I can, Leena."  
  
"A women's heart," she said simply, "All the money in the world wouldn't be able to buy it (unless its from an organ bank), especially one that was already given away years ago."  
  
The ceiling crumbled, BOOM. Dust particles falling from the ceiling were soon replaced by a blond-headed figure, which made contact with the kitchen floor a few feet from Leena. Leena turned her gaze to the figure who was on all fours, discovering that this intruder was Bit. As the dust settled, she could see that his clothes and blond hair were stained brown from the vent by which he had made his abrupt reentry.  
  
Though his hands and knees were aching with pain from the fall, he was still able to stand up without assistance. He focused his sea-green eyes on Leena as he lifted his head. Out of his mouth came a single word, "Who?" He began to dust himself off in a futile attempt to appear clean, all the while, never taking his eyes off Leena.  
  
Harry's eyes flared dangerously at the sight of Bit. 'WHAT IS HE DOING HERE?!' his mind screamed as Bit staggered on his feet as if these were his first steps ever.  
  
Leena's lips cracked into a grin. "You're going to have to wait to find out, Bit Cloud?" Leena refocused her gaze on Harry and continued, "Harry, you said I would have your love, but the truth is, you'll never have mine."  
  
Harry looked at his feet. Inside his chest, he felt his heart twist and turn painfully. Butterflies that had been inside his stomach were gone; what was left was an empty pit. He felt his ribs caving in on his stomach, which hurt. His mind was searching for the answer to what had happened, but it drew a blank. He now understood complete rejection. She had always told him to "get lost," or "go away," but had never truly told him off like this. He could feel his eyes dampen, but no tears escaped.  
  
Leena continued, "I know this probably hurts you, Harry, I know what it feels like. You feel like it is the end of the world, and your heart hurts because it is twisting so much from being denied. Your stomach feels like someone hit it, your whole body feels like it is just going to shut down, and your brain is attempting to understand what happened." Though Leena's anatomical description left everyone a bit puzzled, her eyes were full of sympathy for Harry, "So please, Harry, understand this: you're a great guy and all, though annoying, but I am not the person for you. I never will be."  
  
"But...Leena...love...We are meant to be," he said feebly as he looked up to meet her eyes, "we are bonded together by eternal love."  
  
"Harry, I want you to leave," she said slowly as she placed her hands tightly on his shoulders and looked into his crystal blue eyes, "and I want you to go find your soul mate who is out there waiting for you to find her...because...I've..." Leena gave a nervous laugh, "I've already found mine," she released Harry's shoulders, and moved to make a path for him to leave.  
  
Harry hesitated as Leena looked at her feet, but quietly whispered, "This is a mistake."  
  
He turned his head to Bit, who stood silently near the kitchen exit, watching intently, "You did this!" he raised his right arm and pointed his index finger at Bit, "You did this!" he repeated forcefully. "You've corrupted Leena's mind, it is your fault. This is all your doing!" he screamed uncontrollably.  
  
"No," Leena said quietly, "He didn't. He had nothing to do with the decision either...I did," she took a deep breath and continued, "Please leave Harry. You've worn out your welcome."  
  
Harry turned his gaze to Leena, "I hope you're happy," he gave her one last look, then walked pass her, past Brad, Doc, and Jamie, but when he was next to Bit, he stopped.  
  
Bit looked at him absurdly for a moment before Harry leaned over to his ear, and said, in a voice barely audible to Bit, "Take care of her." Harry looked at Bit who nodded, showing he understood, and Harry nodded back. He left through the kitchen door and out of the base.  
  
Leena still stared at her feet, Harry would no longer bother her, and she knew he wouldn't. Nevertheless, she could not help feeling culpable. The way he stared at her with that sad face, it made her feel miserable. For the longest time, she hated him, but when he had finally begun to act like a normal human, she rejected him. She had finally gotten what she had desired for so long, for him to leave, but why did she feel so guilty. This was the first time she noticed that she had actually felt guilty about something. Most of the time she didn't care, she just went about as if it were someone else's fault; why wasn't she like that now?  
  
She finally remembered that four men were still in the kitchen. She looked up to see her father, Jamie, Brad, and Bit on either side of the kitchen door. She first focused her gaze on her father who was smiling broadly at her. She was about to ask him a question when he said, "Good choice," gave a little wink, then left the kitchen followed by two grinning males.  
  
This only left Leena and Bit in the kitchen. Bit opened his mouth to speak, but Leena spoke first, "Not now Bit," she said smiling slightly, "Just not now." Bit nodded, and walked to her side.  
  
The female warrior was looking straight at her feet, her hands together behind her back. Bit wrapped his arms around her in a hug, bringing her body close to his. Nothing changed for a few moments until Leena repositioned her arms around his waist to hug him back. She rested her head in his chest, and listened to his constant heartbeat. The feel of his jacket against her cheek felt like velvet. Everything that had happened moments before seemed to vanish at his warm touch. She could feel his soft breathing rub her head like a blanket. He leaned down, kissed the top of her head, then released her.  
  
The blond warrior headed for the door, leaving his teammate alone. When Bit was about to exit, he took one last, long look at Leena with his silly smile, then, he too, had left. Leena let a toothy smile appear on her face before letting a tear roll down her cheek. A second later, she had wiped it away and was heading for her room where she laid down on her bed and fell asleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It had been about half a day since the Harry situation, making it dusk. Leena had been sitting in her room, awake for three hours, reviewing everything she had said to Harry, the look on his face, and Bit. She had been thinking about Bit for the last three hours. He had climbed through all those vents, just to be there to listen to her. With all the mixed feelings swirling through her mind and body, she could not overlook one simple fact: Bit still loved her. He had taken the time and effort just to listen to Harry and her. He attempted to comfort her with a hug and kiss on the top of the head afterwards, which seemed to work.  
  
Leena still remembered the heart-melting look on her warrior's face, and how his beautiful eyes never left her when he fell to the floor. Now, the only question remaining was how she would get him back. She could no longer tolerate being in her room. She silently stood up from her bed, put on her shoes, and left the room. She walked slowly down the lighted silver hallway, her hands together behind her back. As she passed the open living room door, where Doc and Jamie were, Jamie called to her from inside.  
  
"Where are you going?" he asked as he put his newspaper down. Leena couldn't help noticing the coffee stain on the paper from earlier.  
  
She stifled a laugh, "I need a breath of fresh air, that's all," she spoke truthfully.  
  
"Okay," he said, then returned to reading his coffee stained paper.  
  
"Jamie?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Why are you still reading the newspaper?" she could not understand why he was still reading it. He had been reading it earlier this morning, but why was he still reading it?  
  
"Because I'm not done with it."  
  
Leena blushed in embarrassment, "Yeah...but...why?" she couldn't think of what to ask.  
  
"Because I'm not done with it," Jamie repeated as if he were talking to a one year-old who was trying to say his first word.  
  
"What have you been doing all afternoon?"  
  
"Well, most of the time I've been working on the Raynos.We have a battle in a few days."  
  
"Oh," Leena realized. He had been busy.  
  
"Yeah, I've just been checking for any problems, running analyses, the usual."  
  
"Okay, I'll see you later," Leena answered as she began to walk.  
  
"HEY!" Jamie yelled out quickly.  
  
"Huh?" Leena questioned as she stuck her head back in the room.  
  
"Are you feeling better?" he asked with a tone of concern in his voice. Doc looked up from his zoid models, which he had been focused on.  
  
"Yes," she responded confidently, "It's not like Harry was that big of a loss," Doc smiled, and returned to playing with his white Liger 0 and navy blue Gunsniper.  
  
"Right, oh, take a jacket or something. It's pretty cold when it gets dark."  
  
"I'll be fine, I think I can handle the cold," Leena replied as she continued to walk. She reached the hangar and was about to leave the base completely through the large, open hangar door, which all the zoids left through, when Brad called to her from on top of his shadow fox.  
  
"Leena! If you're going to go outside, why don't you take a jacket?"  
  
"It's all right, it isn't that cold," she lied. As soon as the bitter desert breeze brushed her cheeks, she wished her words had been true. She instinctively folded her arms to keep warm. Even with the cold, she still walked out into the desert. She walked until the hangar was a good distance away, and the sunset was brighter than the light behind her. She stood there, freezing, as she looked at the horizon where the sun sank.  
  
It was an amazingly clear sunset; one that she felt would lead to a night just like seven years ago. The double moons were clearly visible opposite the sun, and the first stars were appearing on the horizon. The sky was a bright golden color surrounding the sun, but became a cold blue then purple, as you looked farther away from the horizon; night was coming.  
  
Just standing outside seemed to take all of her problems away. She felt comfortable again, even though goose bumps were forming on her arms, she didn't mind. She inhaled the cool air, letting her lungs fill, then exhaled. This was how she was supposed to feel. Not tense because of Harry or anything else, just relaxed. She stood peacefully admiring the sunset.  
  
Just as everything seemed peaceful, she heard footsteps coming from behind her. She turned her head to see someone with blond hair, wrapped in a black blanket, coming towards her. The blanket was wrapped around his body hanging down just past his knees.  
  
"Hey Bit," she said unworriedly as soon as he stopped a few feet away.  
  
"Hey," he replied, "So, how are you feeling?"  
  
"Not too bad, just bit cold," she answered honestly.  
  
Bit nodded.  
  
"What are you doing out here?" Leena asked out of curiosity.  
  
"I came here to check on you," he replied enthusiastically, "I haven't seen you since this morning. I thought you curled up and died."  
  
"Nice of you to be so concerned," she replied, "But then again, I thought you would think of that as the time to find the best hiding place."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I still remember this morning when you took my cookie again, don't think I've forgotten about that," she said with a wink.  
  
Bit flashed his trademark smile. He tilted his head to his right side a little, and then said, "I thought I'd paid my dues already."  
  
"Think about all the other times."  
  
Bit gave a heart-felt laugh, "Here." He walked up behind her so his chest was tight against her back and wrapped his arms around her, pulling the blanket with his hands so it shrouded both of them. He rested his head on her right shoulder, and kept his eyes focused on the sunset ahead.  
  
"Does this help?" he whispered in her ear, as his hands slide around her waist like a snake until he found her hands.  
  
"Yeah," she replied as she rested her head on the side of his, "Wonderful." His touch burned her skin, almost as if he were trying to tickle her instead. She liked his warmth; he always made even the coldest times warm.  
  
"Do you mind if I ask you what I was going to ask earlier?"  
  
"Sure," she said dreamily. The sun had almost completely disappeared from view now.  
  
Bit opened his mouth to speak, but Leena spoke first, "Wait," something a good distance above the horizon caught her eye. A bright star flew across the horizon with a white glow trailing it. "Bit," she said as soon as it had disappeared from the sky, "Did you see that?"  
  
"Yeah, it must have been a shooting star," he then said slyly, "Did you make your wish?"  
  
Leena smiled at him, "Why would Mr. Cloud ask?" she said playfully. Leena finally realized Bit was holding her hands in his and blushed slightly at the realization.  
  
"I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours. Do we have a deal, Miss Toros?"  
  
"I thought if you told your wish to another person, it wouldn't come true. I may have to think about this," Leena replied sincerely. She turned her body in his grip so that she faced him, then lightly placed her arms around his neck, while he repositioned his arms around her waist. "Hmmm...I've thought about it, and I've decided, yes. I'll tell you."  
  
"Now," Leena continued as her violet eyes met his luminous green ones, "if I tell you what my wish is, would you go along with it?"  
  
"So, it is something to do with me?"  
  
"Yes," she answered with a slight blush, which Bit didn't seem to notice because of the darkness, "It is something to do with you. Will you go along with it, though?"  
  
"Leena," his lips again formed his trademark smile as he pulled her body closer to his own so any gap that may have been between had disappeared. Bit then moved his head so his face was only a few inches away, "I'd do anything for you," his eyes wandered all over her face, but stuck on her lips.  
  
She couldn't help but smile broadly at him, "Good answer," she then closed her eyes, and closed the small gap between their heads making her lips meet his in a kiss. Bit kissed back. He had waited seven long years for this kiss.  
  
They deepened the kiss as Leena ran her hands through his blond hair. The coldness seemed remote for both of them; all she knew was that Bit was finally hers. He hadn't pushed her away this time, and she loved that feeling. She loved the feeling of being with him, of being accepted by him. Every time they had hugged, or rested with one another, everything else had gone away, except each other in their minds. Leena never knew that kissing him would be three times better than all of other things combined. It felt better than anything else she had ever experienced.  
  
Leena moaned in pleasure as they kissed, but soon, Bit pulled his head away, breathless, and opened his eyes to look into her violet orbs. He smiled at her, a smile that made her dissolve.  
  
"Wow," Bit whispered with his jaw hanging down slightly.  
  
"I think you took the word right out of my mouth," Leena said as she giggled.  
  
"What's so funny?" he asked, lightheartedly.  
  
"You, silly," she said as she rubbed her nose with his, "remember that stupid plan to get rid of Harry?"  
  
"Yeah, I remember, too," his lips formed a smirk.  
  
"Remember you said, no fake lip kissing?"  
  
He smiled broadly at her, "But it wasn't fake," he said softly, "and it never will be."  
  
Leena couldn't help but smile broadly at his response, "I hope that never changes."  
  
"I hope so too," he agreed. "Now, was that your wish? To kiss me?" he asked as he put his forehead on hers.  
  
"Yeah," she said dreamily, "I wished to kiss you. Now it's your turn. What was your wish?"  
  
He pulled his forehead off Leena's, "To be honest," he brought his right hand from her waist to her left cheek and began to caress it softly, "I wished I never pushed you away seven years ago, I'm sorry, Leena. I'm sorry I hurt you like that," their was a short silence as both stared lovingly at the other before Bit continued, "Wow, I feel strange for saying that."  
  
"Why?" Leena asked. Her heart had been floating on Cloud nine, but she still asked out of nature.  
  
"I don't think I've ever said sorry to you like that before."  
  
Her lips twisted into a smile, as she said, "I know, but we can't change that now, can we?"  
  
Bit nodded it agreement. He too smiled, then leaned down, and kissed her soft lips once again. He pulled his head away a moment later. "I think I know why I turned away from you seven years ago."  
  
"What is your reason this time, Mr. Cloud?" she said as she gave him a devilish look.  
  
"Promise you won't laugh? I think it sounds like a pretty dumb reason, but it's the truth," he said innocently.  
  
"I promise," she said as she gave him a quick kiss on the lips, "I promise I won't, unless it sounds too strange not to."  
  
He gave a short laugh, "All right," he took a deep breath, "I think...I think I pushed you away, because I wasn't ready to tell you something. It's not because of you, I just didn't feel ready."  
  
"Like what?" she asked, urging him to say it. Her heart was pounding on her rib cage as her muscles tightened, her knees felt like they would snap. He took another deep breath. 'Come on Bit!' her mind screamed, 'Sometime before sunrise please! I know what you want to say, I want to say it too.'  
  
"I love you."  
  
Leena felt a warm sensation pass through her body at his words. She felt as if she would just slip out of Bit's grasp and faint. She had waited so long to hear him say those three simple words in one whole sentence, and he finally had. A loving smile appeared on her face as she looked at him. Her eyes were glistening brighter than any distant star ever could. She quickly gave him a quick kiss on the lips, then pulled her head away to get a good look at his smile. She didn't really know what to say back to him, nothing she could think of sounded better than those three words to her right now, so why not tell him how she felt.  
  
"Bit, I love you, too," at the sound of those words, Bit leaned down and kissed her passionately.  
  
'This has to be a dream,' Leena thought to herself, 'It feels like something I have dreamt about, but everything we say sounds strange. Like something that only comes true in fairy tales.' She slowly pulled her head away to catch her breath.  
  
"Bit," she said as she looked at his flushed cheeks.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Is it just me, or does this all seem strange in a way to you?"  
  
"Yeah, it sounds like some kind of cheesy romance novel, but surprisingly, the words seem true. At least they seem true to me."  
  
Leena smiled fondly at his remark. It did seem like some fake romantic ending that was only true in movies and stories, but she never realized how true some of those things could be until now.  
  
Bit looked up from Leena, and looked into the distance behind her. He narrowed his eyes suddenly, as if focusing them on something. Leena continued to look at him, and quietly asked, "What is it?"  
  
Bit continued to stare, not saying a word. Leena followed his gaze, and slowly turned around in his arms to try to follow where his eyes pointed. There was nothing; nothing but darkness that was now enveloping them. The two moons shone brightly in the velvety sky, while stars twinkled nearby.  
  
"Bit, what is it? I don't see anything." She suddenly felt him tickling her waist making it impossible not to laugh. She squirmed in his grasp as she tried to escape his touch, but he held onto to her tightly and continued to tickle her.  
  
Bit also laughed as he tickled her sides, but finally stopped when Leena stomped on his foot. "Ouch," he gave a wholehearted laugh as she turned in his arms to face him, again, with a look of fake disapproval. "What?" he asked whole-heartedly, "it was payback for making me wait so long to find out why you rejected Harry."  
  
"Sure," she said, not convinced of his reason, "Excuses, excuses Mr. Cloud."  
  
"But it did work. If one person stares into the distance, others are bound to do the same."  
  
"That's not entirely important to me," Leena whispered.  
  
"Then what is important to you?" Bit asked as he moved his head towards hers and smiled.  
  
"You..." Leena pulled his head down to meet hers in another kiss, one that lasted longer than any of the previous. The one thing important to her was Bit. She had seen him a long time ago, but he never quite saw her, not until he realized what she was. She was a large part of him, and he a large part of her. They knew that more now than ever. That was how it was meant to be.  
  
The END!!! *Evil laugh*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kay: *sighs* Yes... this is the END of my story...This means, I will not be adding any more chapters past this one. I may, but I doubt it. I have taken way too long in posting chapters, and I find it much more difficult to find time for writing. As I said earlier, I put a lot of my heart into writing all of this, which is something I recommend everyone who writes to do; you get a much better result in the end. Well, on the plus side, Bit and Leena never caught me...  
  
Jamie: *Look of disgust* When I don't smell like ash, and feel like getting back at you*gives evil glare to Kay* I'll go get them just for you.  
  
Kay: *chuckles* Sure Jamie, and I'll blame you for everything you accuse me of.  
  
Jamie: Like they'd believe you.  
  
Kay: *whimpers* Leena, Bit, I promise you, I was framed. It was Jamie, all Jamie's idea to put you two together. He is the one to blame, get him.  
  
Jamie: You're a horrible liar, you, you...  
  
Kay: Anyhow, I would like to dedicate this chapter to a very special person.  
  
This chapter is dedicated to Krissy. You are a wonderful friend, and have inspired much of this story. I guess this is my way of saying, "Thanks buddy!"  
  
Oh, and THANKS DAD!!! For all the corrections, you made in the chapters.  
  
I would also like to say thanks to everyone who reviewed and e-mailed me. For those of you who just read the chapters, but put no review, I hope you found this story enjoyable.  
  
Jamie: I believe it is time to end this and not drag it on. I'm sure most people have somewhere to go and something to do.  
  
Kay: Until my next story... or wherever my path leads me, cya.  
  
Jack: And that is a wrap. Just enough to fill up the video tape. Bye Bye! 


End file.
